


Really Could Happen

by st4rsh1ne



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Ok bye, i love damon that's all i'm gonna say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rsh1ne/pseuds/st4rsh1ne
Summary: Damon Albarn is a tired teenage celebrity just looking for some peace and privacy. Upon moving to a small English city where no one seems to recognize him, one night he meets three other boys with a band who catch his eye, especially a certain guitar player who he finds himself (accidentally) falling for. The closer he gets with the band (and with Graham), the more he tries to keep his fame a secret. But how long will it be until his past catches up with him and the truth about him comes out, and what will it mean for the new life he's tried to start?
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time publishing a blur fic i've written oh boy alkdjhjsjfhjd but i worked super hard on this first chapter so i hope you enjoy it!! please leave a comment if you'd like to see this story continued i'd appreciate it a lot :] <3

The view from the window overlooking the night sky looked the same as it ever did.

Sure, the window, resting on his bedroom wall, its crimson curtains pulled to the side, gently allowing the evening glow of the city lights to pour in is a lovely sight the first couple times you see it, but after seeing it every night since they'd been here, Damon couldn't help but get bored of it.

But he wasn't paying that much attention at the moment.

Swiftly, he dug through his cluttered dresser drawers for something he could put on; something casual. Something inconspicuous. He settled on a light gray t-shirt and some faded jeans; the kind of outfit he only wore indoors.

He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He'd been planning tonight for a while; and it was a mostly foolproof plan; but his heart couldn't help but beat quicker and quicker with each step he took.

“Not too late to forget about it, Damon.” a voice belonging to a boy sitting on the edge of Damon's bed spoke up. Was it that noticeable that he was beginning to worry about it?

“But it's certainly too early to talk like that,” he muttered back as he got his t-shirt on. “I've been telling you about it for days, Jamie!”

Jamie shook his head. “Mum wouldn't be happy at all if she found out, you know.”

Damon furrowed his eyebrows at him. “I'd only be out for an hour or two.” Once he'd fully changed into his comfortable clothes, he looked around the room for a decent pair of shoes, still continuing the conversation as he roamed around the room. “What's gonna happen if she finds out, anyways, is she gonna have me imprisoned?”

“That'd be quite the messy picture,” he admitted. “I can see the headline. 'Famous movie star Damon Albarn gets life sentence for staying out past his bedtime'.”

“It's called a curfew, mind you!”

It sounded silly when put that way, but in reality, Damon had actually never tried going out that late before. In all his nearly 18 years of existing, he'd only ever gone out during the hours of the day, usually with the others in his family, which he quickly grew to dislike. He never got very far without cameras being flashed in his face, people with microphones shouting questions at him. It was enough to give you a lifetime of anxiety. But he supposed it was just something that came with being him, with being so popular, something that was definitely both a blessing and a curse.

Lastly, he put on a light jacket to complete his outfit, and finally he was ready.

“Well, how do I look?

“Could be worse.”

“Perfect.”

With that being said, Damon made his way to the window and began to try and open it.

“Now this is the part I don't get,” Jamie commented, standing beside him. “Can't you just go out the normal way?”

“What way is that?”

“I don't know, the door?”

Damon laughed. “Waltz right out the fucking front door at 10 o'clock at night? Yeah, Mum totally won't hear me or anything.” The latches on those windows had to be made of pure steel. After a moment of clawing at them, they finally came loose, allowing him to lift it upwards. The night air carried a light breeze in through the now open entrance as Damon looked down at the ground below.

The window wasn't that high from the ground. It wouldn't be much of a struggle to get down.

Setting his hands on the windowsill, he turned his gaze to Jamie. “You're gonna cover for me, aren't you?”

“Oh, yeah, um...” Jamie leaned against the wall, glancing up at the ceiling to try and remember what he'd previously been told. “Oh. If Mum asks about you, tell her you're asleep.”

Damon nodded, appreciating that he'd listened. “Right. If anything interesting happens while I'm out, you'll be the first to hear about it.”

“I'm all ears.” Jamie said in a tired voice. He sounded as if he'd rather be taking a nap.

Damon smiled. He hoisted himself up onto the sill, and quickly yet carefully lowered himself out. When he got to his feet, he stood straight, dusting off his pants a little bit and turning around to look back at Jamie. “I'll be back soon, alright?”

“Don't get stabbed.” Jamie advised.

Damon only laughed as he turned back around and began to head off.

“I mean it! Be safe, we still need you in one piece!”

He watched as Damon just kept going until he was out of sight into the night.

He let out a sigh, shaking his head and closing the window. He couldn't help but smile to himself. “Bloody idiot.”

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

There was an oddly calm aura in the air as Damon walked through the city streets.

The light breeze felt cool brushing against his face. It was so quiet out there that night, aside from the sounds of cars passing and footsteps tapping on the sidewalks. People passed him by, but they never gave him a second glance.

For once in his life, nobody recognized him.

His footsteps ceased when he found himself standing in front of what looked to be a local bar. Normally, he wouldn't have batted an eye at the place, but from outside he could hear the faint sounds of a band playing. However, he noticed there wasn't any vocals accompanying the sound. Still, he always liked listening to bands play; it soothed him when he needed it most.

He stood hesitantly by the door, wondering if he should step inside and investigate.

Well, it wasn't like he had anything else to do.

He extended a hand and placed it on the door handle, pulling the door open and slowly entering the bar.

Right away he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the inside, and his nose adjusted to the smell of cheap alcohol. He took a second to observe the fairly clean wooden floors and the tan tiled walls that combined to be the perfect mix of modern and outdated. Surprisingly, there was a bit of a crowd in there, but Damon was only looking for the band.

When he walked further inward and looked to the right, he saw them, and immediately walked over.

On a small stage in the corner, where everyone else was looking, stood three boys.

One of the boys was slightly pale, his hair a light shade of ginger, sitting in the back, bashing away at his drums, never even missing a beat. Another was standing tall, focused on the bass guitar in his hands. His eyes were partly hidden under his dark hair, but you could tell where his mind was as his fingers graced the frets with ease. The third boy was the one that, for some reason, stood out to Damon the most. He stood further back from the front of the stage, as if he were too shy to stand closer to the crowd. Behind his glasses, his eyes were glued to his guitar, hardly looking at anything else. Damon observed how the boy would occasionally bring a hand up to move his messy brown hair out of his line of vision and then immediately keep playing.

It was always the little things he paid attention to.

In no time at all, their performance was through, which caused the group to be greeted by an echo of applause. Briefly snapping out of his transfixed state, Damon added his applause to the mix.

For the first time in a very long time, he was actually thoroughly impressed.

When the band was finished packing up their instruments and stepped down off of the stage and onto the bar floor, he knew he wanted to go up and say something.

As the three were walking off, he speedily caught up with them.

“Oi! You guys were great!”

The three stopped walking, turning to face him, which caused Damon to stop in his tracks.

The bass player immediately grinned at him. “Thanks. We practiced that set for ages, you know.”

The drummer stepped forward, looking quite proud of himself. “I think the drum solo was the best part, if I do say so myself.”

“The guitar solo was my favorite,” Damon nodded, looking over at the guitar player. “You've got a real knack for that thing, mate.”

The boy was originally looking away, but quickly looked over at him when the solo was mentioned. Blushing a little, he smiled. “Thank you.”

Damon felt his heart flutter slightly upon seeing the boy's reaction. He thought it was sort of cute how he was so timid.

But why was he thinking that way?

Before he could answer his own question, the bass player extended his hand. “I'm Alex, by the way.”

Looking down at the hand for a split second, he then slowly grabbed it and shook it. “Damon.”

Alex glanced back at the drummer. “And this is Dave. And over there,” his gaze shifted over to the shy guitar player. “That's the only girl in our group.”

“Oh, come off it!” The boy laughed, his eyes darting over to Alex, then back to Damon. “My name's Graham,” he said with a slight smile, looking to the side.

Graham.

What a name.

“I haven't seen you around here before.” Graham spoke, interrupting Damon's thought process once again.

“Oh, I only moved here last week, that's why,” He replied, looking around the room.

Alex's eyes sparked with sudden interest. “Oh, really?”

“Welcome, so glad you could join us.” Dave joked.

“We play here on weekends,” Graham explained. “So we'll be back tomorrow night.” He still had faint traces of a blush tinting his cheeks. “You could come back and see us, if you'd like.”

Damon nodded, smiling at him. “Sure.”

Alex glanced over at the door. “Well, we'd better get going. Graham's mum gets worried if he stays out too late.” He grinned. “We'll see you around, Damon.”

The other two began to walk away, but Graham stayed behind for a moment, shaking his head. For a second, his eyes met Damon's again. “So...We'll see you tomorrow, right?”

He nodded, which caused him to smile.

Graham's smile was a truly lovely thing.

He looked over at the door, noticing his friends had already left. His eyes widened and he quickly started to walk after them. But before heading out, he looked back at Damon one last time. “W-well, I'll see you!”

He watched as the boy hollered for his friends to wait up for him and then headed out of the bar.

Looking down at the floor, he thought about what had just occurred.

He smiled to himself.

There surely would be a lot to tell Jamie when he got home.


	2. Chapter Two

The late-afternoon sunlight illuminated the room as it poured in from the window. Under the light sat Damon and Jamie, facing each other from where they sat on their beds, engaged in a conversation that they weren't able to have the previous night.

“So, basically,” Jamie recounted. “You went...to a bar, and met some sort of indie band.” He raised an eyebrow.

Damon nodded as he excitedly shared the story. “Didn't quite catch what their band name was, now that I think about it.”

“Right.” Jamie nodded, smiling a bit at the other boy's excitement. “And they invited you to come see them play again tonight?”

Damon nodded rapidly again. “I might be becoming friends with a band! That's never happened to me before.”

“That's not true, remember that girl group in France that wanted your autograph?”

He shuddered at the mention. “That doesn't count.”

Jamie snickered. “Oi, didn't one of them want you to sign her-”

“I don't need you to remind me!” Damon covered his face with his hands, causing Jamie to laugh. 

“Tell me about the band you met, what were they like?” He then inquired, actually sounding interested.

His head immediately came back up, a look of excitement occupying his eyes. “They seemed like fairly nice blokes. There's the bass player, he's called Alex, and then the drummer, I think his name was Dave, and...then there's Graham, of course.” His voice trailed off, a sudden faraway look in his eyes. When he said the name, he could see the boy in his mind, shyly pushing up his glasses and holding his guitar case. He smiled to himself. What a memory.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, a mischievous grin on his face. “What's his part in the act, standing around?”

Damon came back from his thoughts to glare at him, a light blush on his cheeks. “I'll have you know, he's the guitarist, and a pretty good one at that.”

Jamie looked confused. “Well, who's the singer?”

“What?”

“Don't they have a vocalist?”

He shook his head slowly when he suddenly remembered. “They never mentioned one, so...I guess not.” He shrugged. 

“Oh, really?” He said the words as if he were suddenly thinking of something. The smile never waned from his face. “What if it were you?”

Damon's eyes widened. “Are you joking?! I couldn't do that!”

“Why not? You like singing, don't you? You did it for a movie once.” It was clear he wasn't kidding.

He stared at the floor. “Well, I do, but...” He looked back up, shaking his head. “I'm not good enough to be in a band, Jamie.”

“I don't know about that,” he shook his head. “You always have had a thing for music.” He shrugged. “That's enough, isn't it?”

He thought for a moment. He thought back to the days where he only wanted to play music, to be in a band. Something he'd always wanted to do since he was a kid.

It wasn't too late, was it?

“Well,” he thought aloud. “Maybe I could think about it.”

He still didn't feel entirely confident with that statement. With all the stress on his mind of practically being in hiding from the public eye, could he handle being in a band? What if they actually began to get popular? Would that just create more trouble? Or would it be a nice change of pace from the fame he was used to?

There were so many questions but not nearly enough answers.

His thoughts were like a whirlwind inside his brain as Jamie gave him a reassuring smile. 

He forced himself to smile back, which, in a way, helped.

Being a singer in a band wouldn't be too bad, especially if it were that band in particular.

He shook his head. He'd make up his mind eventually.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several boring hours passed through the day. Jamie kept himself occupied by drawing, occasionally showing Damon his work. It was usually some drawing of these characters in a fictional band he'd made up. Meanwhile, Damon spent most of this time either sleeping or thinking (since he couldn't do both at once). At this specific moment, he was very awake and thinking very hard.

“Jamie?” He looked over to the boy who was busy scribbling away on his sketch pad.

“Mm?” The other boy replied, not glancing up, but still listening.

“Are you sure I'd be good in a band?”

“Sure you would!” His pencil stopped moving as he looked up at Damon. “And plus, it'd give you something to do during the day besides sleeping and hiding from everybody.”

“Oh, sod off, a simple answer would've done just fine!”

Jamie grinned. “You know I'm right.”

Of course he knew he was. 

“Whatever,” Damon groaned, leaning back in the spot where he sat on his bed until his back was on the wall. He gazed over at the nearby window. There seemed to be no more light shining on his window blinds, signaling to him that the sky was now dark. Something in his head clicked, reminding him of his plans that night. “Oi, what time is it?”

Jamie brought his hand up and looked down at his wrist watch. “9:30.”

This immediately brought Damon to his feet. “It's almost time!”

“Oh, right.”

He looked down at the boy who was still sitting as he walked over to his coat, putting it on. “I should probably head off now. Maybe I could get there early and have a bit of time to talk to them.”

Jamie looked up at him, a look on his face showing that he's thought of an idea. “Do you want me to go with you?”

Damon raised an eyebrow. He hadn't thought of bringing him along before, but now that he was introduced to the idea, he wasn't completely against it. “Do you want to go?”

“It'd be something to do.”

He shrugged. “Well, come along then.”

Jamie sprung up to his feet, following Damon, giving him a smirk. “This should be interesting.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

It wasn't long before the boys had arrived. Damon had practically counted every minute it took for them to get there, the whole time silently hoping he wouldn't be too late and miss them somehow.

“Here's the place, I think it was.” He pointed to the bar he was in the previous night. There wasn't much he remembered about its outside physical features, but he knew its distinctive sound anywhere.

Jamie's head slightly tilted to the side as his eyes scanned the building. “A funny looking place, that.” he commented. 

“Your head's a funny looking place,” Damon jokingly scoffed, elbowing him. He pulled open the door and headed in, allowing his friend to follow him.

“Oh wow,” Jamie commented when he was inside, looking around a bit. It was more of an expression of it not looking the way he'd expected it to look than one of being impressed.

But Damon wasn't paying attention to him. He turned his gaze to where the stage was and was met with the sight of his new band friends just setting up. “They're here! C'mon!” His heart somewhat skipping a beat, he got into motion, heading over to them. 

“Oi, wait for me, will you!” Jamie called out a few delayed seconds after Damon had walked off.

But all he could think about was seeing Graham again.

As they heard him approach, they turned around, a smile appearing on each of their faces, but the one on Graham's was by far the brightest. “There you are!”

“Of course, I wouldn't have missed it.” Damon smiled. The moment he saw his face, he could feel his heart leap, though he wasn't quite sure why. It always happened before he realized it was going to happen. But even if he could stop it, would he want to?

His pondering was interrupted by Jamie catching up behind him, somewhat panting. “Since when do you walk so fucking fast?”

Damon laughed off the interruption, though he'd wished that he'd come in at a different time. The others looked at him with curious expressions. “Oh, this is my best mate, Jamie.” He quickly explained. “He insisted on coming.”

“I'm the emotional support.” Jamie joked, then finished his introduction by shaking hands with the others. They seemed to like him just fine already, which pleased Damon.

Suddenly, Dave cleared his throat. “Well, we go on in about 10 minutes now. We've got to finish setting up.”

“Don't you blokes have a singer?” Jamie interjected.

Wait...

Alex gazed up at the ceiling in thought for a moment, then shook his head. “We don't yet, actually. We've been searching for one. It's bloody difficult finding a good singer in a town like this, you know.” He grinned.

Damon's eyes were wide as his eyes were glued to his friend. He knew exactly what Jamie was about to get into.

“Well...” He began, glancing over at Damon, viewing his reaction with a grin spreading across his face. Even he knew what he was doing.

Don't do it, Hewlett.

“...That's a shame, that is.” He shook his head, seemingly dismissing the subject. 

Damon's eyebrows furrowed. Clearly he'd done that just to mess with him. Oh, piss off! He had to salvage what was left of the point of this conversation. Before he could even realize he was opening his mouth, the words fell out-

“Oi, I can sing.”

...Why did he say that?

All eyes were suddenly on him, including Graham's, which Damon could feel looking at him without even having to look up.

“Really?” Alex's eyes lit up, a spark of hopefulness in his voice. 

It was too late to turn back now. Damon nodded, trying to show confidence. “Yeah.”

“He's right, you know, I've heard him before.” Jamie backed him up, nodding. He appreciated the effort – though it was his fault that he'd said anything in the first place – but would it do any good? 

“Tell you what,” Alex began speaking again. “We'll let you come up with us, maybe on one of the last songs we play,” his eyes locked with Damon's. “And you can prove it.” He smiled, his tone almost hinting that he was proposing a challenge.

Damon's heart was practically racing. “A-Are you serious?”

He nodded. “If you are.” The mischievous grin never faded from his face.

Before Damon could even say anything back, to everyone's surprise, Graham suddenly spoke up. “Alex, I've got an idea.”

Alex looked over at him. “What is it?” He replied, raising an eyebrow.

Graham began to dig his hand into his pocket, then pulled out a crumpled piece of paper, unfolding it and handing it to him. “Those are some words I thought of for one of the songs on our set. I figured...if we ever got a singer, we could use them.”

The boy moved his fringe out of his eyes with his hand and scanned his eyes down the paper, somewhat squinting as he seemingly struggled with deciphering Graham's handwriting. After a second or two, he nodded. “Yeah, this'll work.” He passed the paper to Damon, who looked down at it with wide eyes.

“This part sounds like this,” Graham helpfully pointed to some lines of lyric on the paper, then humming a tune. “And this part sounds like this.” He pointed to a different part, humming a slightly different tune. 

“Right,” Damon nodded reluctantly, still a tad lost, but pretending he knew what he was doing.

“You can do it!” Graham encouraged, his gaze moving from the paper to Damon's eyes. “I know you can.” He gave him a bright smile, which Damon couldn't help but smile back at. How could he say no now? 

They stood there for a moment, just smiling at each other, until Alex finally cleared his throat loudly. “Well, we'll play that song last to give you some time to mull it over. But we've got to go up now, Graham.” He put emphasis on the boy's name, which caused him to snap out of his trance and walk away from Damon, giving him one last smile before leaving him holding the paper.

As the boys took the stage, Damon looked back over at Jamie, whose grin returned to his face as soon as he met eyes with him. “Looks like you're onto something now.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you. Did you really have to mess with me like that earlier!”

“You just needed the motivation, that's all!”

Damon shook his head, letting out a laugh. “You're unbelievable.” In some ways, he was actually glad that Jamie did what he'd done. Things might not have gone the same way if he hadn't. Now, he was about to play with a band he'd just met the day before, with a guitarist who had the most beautiful smile, and for what it was worth, he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

But there wasn't much more time to think. As he heard sudden noise coming from the stage, he looked up to see the band beginning to play. Both of them paid close attention, wanting to be very aware when it came his time to go up.

The music rang all through the room; the bashing and clanging coming from Dave's drum set as he repeatedly struck it with his drum sticks, the low yet satisfying monotone tune emitted from Alex's bass, and of course the thunderous sound of Graham's guitar, which somehow never failed to captivate his attention. Was it because of the guitar or the boy holding it?

Before he knew it, another song had faded away into the night, and once the applause from the crowd had faded along with it, Damon watched as Alex stepped forward to the microphone. “For our last song,” he began, pausing to make sure everyone was listening. “We've got...a new friend coming up to join us.” He smiled down at Damon, who was now starting to grow even more anxious than before. Still, he knew what he had to do.

“Please welcome...Damon!”

The crowd reaction wasn't anything special; no standing ovation or anything for his introduction. But what had he expected? Quickly, he shuffled up onto the stage, switching places with Alex to stand at the microphone. 

He took a deep breath as the guitar started up once again. 

In no time at all, the stage was in action. Now all it needed was Damon to join along with it.

Closing his eyes and clutching the mic where it sat on the stand, he tried his best.

I see her face every day,  
See her face, it doesn't help me...  
She's so high, she's so high, she's so high,  
I want to crawl all over her...

After a moment, it felt to him like no one at all was watching, like he'd found himself lost in the music, not paying attention to anything else. The song itself felt oddly familiar to him, as if he'd sang it a thousand times in another life far away. For that moment, he'd forgotten most of his stress. It was refreshing to not have to be Damon Albarn the once-active-now-quiet celebrity for once. It was enough to just be Damon. Maybe that's why he'd always liked music, because sometimes it could make the rest of the world go away. 

But it wasn't long before he had to come back down.

The last guitar note sounded out, and it was over as soon as it'd begun. The crowd erupted in applause, an amount he didn't think he'd ever heard before for one of their performances. He turned around, beaming at the others, who looked just as surprised as he did.

“They're clapping for you!” Graham spoke over the noise, stating the fact as if he couldn't believe it.

“No,” Damon shook his head, looking at them with a great feeling of pride. “They're clapping for us.”

Once the boys had packed up their instruments and headed off the stage, there was much to be said by everyone.

“You were great!” Jamie commended him with a firm pat on the back.

“You were more than great,” Graham approached him, his eyes bright. “You were amazing!” The tone of his voice proved that he was being sincere as he gave him a big smile.

And there it goes again, Damon thought. His heart beat rapidly at the sudden compliment from Graham. “T-Thanks,” he replied modestly, blushing a little. It wasn't the reaction he'd expected, but it was certainly the one he'd hoped for.

“He could be our singer, you know.” Dave said to Alex, who nodded in agreement.

“What d'you say, Damon?” He held out a hand, inviting the other boy to shake it. “Do y'want to join our band?”

And there was the big question; the one he hadn't quite thought of an answer for yet.

Did he want to join the band? His mind began to flood with thoughts. Would being in a band put his newfound peace and quiet in jeopardy? What if they actually got popular? Would the press find him again? Would he never hear the end of it? What would happen if he dragged the others into it? Would it be good? Would it be bad? Could he just have one answer for once, just one?

He let out a sigh.

His future most likely depended on how he answered this one question. Things could go very right or very wrong. But maybe it was a risk he was willing to take.

He took Alex's hand and gave it a firm shake. “Sure.”

And that's where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FINISH THIS SECOND CHAPTER SKGJHFSHJKDFJSK and sorry it's so loNG but yknow yknowww thanks for being patient and all that!! :]]] and thanks for actually reading this story i did not expect it to get all this attention so quicky SKFHSKDJDK i appreciate it!!! <3333 okaY anyway i hope you enjoyed it and the third chapter is coming soon!!! ily all!! <3


	3. Chapter Three

“And here we are, coming at you live with world-renowned superstar Damon Albarn. Tell me, Damon, what's it like to now be the frontman of a band?”

Damon laughed at Jamie's exaggerated TV reporter impression. Still, he played along. “Well, I tell you, Jamie, it's terrible! Terrible, terrible, terrible!” He joked in an equally exaggerated tone, causing them both to erupt in laughter.

“But really,” Jamie said after a moment or two in a somewhat more serious tone. “What do you think of it all, huh?”

To tell you the truth, Damon didn't really know just yet how he felt about the whole thing. It had all happened so fast. But as he walked back home with Jamie along the dark city sidewalks, illuminated by the faint glow of street lights and the shine of headlights from passing cars, he didn't regret his decision, but he just knew he would have to adapt to whatever came with it.

But he could do that. He'd done it many times before.

“I'm just afraid they're going to find out.” Damon let out with a sigh, which didn't really answer the question he was asked, but the other boy didn't mind.

“Find out? Psssh, how could they?” Jamie grinned. “You've practically dropped off the face of the Earth according to the media, with you movin' away from London and all that.” 

“Exactly, they're off looking for me now.” He shook his head. “And if they got a bit of me in the paper somehow, and they saw it...”

“Then they'd know they have someone famous in their band! They'd like you even more!”

Couldn't he see that was exactly what he was afraid of?

Damon glanced up to see where they were now, revealing to him that they had reached their destination. Jumping at the opportunity to escape the conversation, Damon suddenly stopped walking. “Oi, we're back home now.”

Jamie looked over to see for himself, then nodded. “So we are.” The tone of his voice hinted that he could still tell something was bothering him, but for his friend's own sake he dropped it.

As silent as they could, the two snuck back into the house (through the front door, since Jamie had his key in his pocket), being very cautious as to not wake Damon's mother. Once they were in, seeing as it was very very late, there wasn't much else to do aside from just heading off to bed.

Which, surprisingly, Damon had no problem doing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he had awoken, still in his clothes from the previous night that he hadn't bothered to change out of, Damon sleepily wandered into the kitchen, where he soon found that he wasn't alone.

“Exciting night, eh?”

His eyes widened, waking him up a bit more upon hearing the voice of his mother.

“U-uh...”

She shook her head and smiled knowingly from where she stood at the kitchen sink, washing the dishes. “You must've left the front door unlocked when you came back in last night.” She glanced over at the door, which Damon could see clearly wasn't locked.

He groaned, immediately knowing who was responsible. “Jamie. I'll get him for that.”

“Oh, well it's good he went with you at least.”

Damon stood silently in the kitchen, waiting to get lectured about the “dangers” of sneaking out, especially in his situation.

“I'm not upset, you know,” she clarified, turning off the faucet and drying her hands, then turning to look at him. “I just think you have to be careful.”

It wasn't far off from what he'd expected her to say.

“I know,” he sighed. “And I'm still here, aren't I?” He gave her a slight smile.

She didn't look that amused. “You know what I mean.” As she spoke, she opened up the cabinets and began to put the dishes up. “Have you met anyone here yet?”

He glanced to the side anxiously. “A few nice blokes.”

She smirked at him. “No ladies yet, though?”

He could only blush and look down at the ground, causing his mother to laugh.

“Well...maybe it's best you don't get too acquainted with anybody, just in case you want to move back eventually.”

He wanted to protest, to say that he hadn't even thought of moving back since they'd moved in there, but he dismissed it to the back of his mind. 

After a moment of silence, she spoke again. “They're still trying to get to you, surprisingly. I got a call the other day about this film they want you in.”

“Really? What is it?” He replied with fake interest.

She shrugged. “Some odd film. 'Country House', I think it was called?”

Just from the name that film sounded wonderfully bland. He hummed disapprovingly. “I don't want to do any more films for a while. It's all too much.”

“I know, I know.” She answered. “But I'm just letting you know, you have other options when you're ready.”

When would that be?

She put the last plate into the cabinet and gently closed its door, then walking over to Damon. “And I wanted to let you know,” she placed a hand on his shoulder, her voice soft and understanding. “You can always talk to me; about anything at all.”

Her hand felt warm on his shoulder as he looked at her and smiled. “Thanks, Mum.”

But he knew he couldn't talk to her just yet. He'd have to keep things hidden for a while longer. Nevertheless, he appreciated hearing it from her. Just knowing he had the choice was enough to somewhat ease his mind. 

But only somewhat.

Suddenly he felt a light vibration come from his jeans pocket.

He'd forgotten he'd left his phone in there.

As he reached down for it, he silently hoped it was one of the band members texting him, seeing as they'd exchanged numbers with him the previous night.

When he took it from his pocket and looked down at it, there was blinking on the screen indicating a notification.

When he opened it, under what looked to be an address was a message.

“from graham:  
were gonna be practicing at my house at 12,, id like it if u could come ! :) heres the address ^^^”

He couldn't help but smile. He'd just been invited to his first band practice. But that one sentence kept repeating over and over in his mind; “I'd like it if you could come”. 

Graham wanted him there.

Damon shook his head, trying to dismiss any stray thoughts. He was part of the band now, of course he wanted him there.

He glanced up at a clock hanging high on the kitchen wall.

11:30.

“Right, well,” he started, already turning to the door. “I may head out now.”

“And where do you think you're going?” His mother said in a sudden serious tone.

He stopped, turning back around hesitantly. “To see my friends again.”

The serious look on her face faded away as she smiled again. “What, without eating your breakfast?”

“Oh, alright.” Damon sighed, heading further into the kitchen to the table.

Isn't that what he'd originally came in there for?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After having a very short but good enough breakfast, Damon was off like a shot out the door. 

As he walked, he held his phone in his hand so he could remember Graham's address. Graham's house wasn't far from his own; he could somewhat remember walking past his street on the way to the bar the band played at.

He couldn't help but be paranoid as he made his way down the quiet streets. It was the same feeling he'd always gotten when out on his own. 

Except, back then, it would be followed up by bright camera flashing and a sudden wave of incoming shouted questions. In this case, there was nothing.

How long would it last?

Pushing the paranoia aside, he kept going, though each step felt like an eternity. In his mind he knew he couldn't wait to be there.

And soon enough, he was.

From a ways down the street, the image of the others setting up inside Graham's garage came into view. Instantly his eyes lit up and his walking quickened.

“Oi!”

Graham was the first one to turn around when he called, a grin immediately spreading across his face as he raised his hand to wave. He saw him turn and say something to the others, causing them to turn and wave as well.

Damon smiled wide.

They'd been waiting for him.

After a bit more walking, he was standing by their side.

“You must've gotten my message!” Graham beamed as if he were proud of both Damon and himself.

The sight of the boy's smile sent a wave of happiness through Damon. “Well, I wasn't about to miss my first real practice.”

“Though we may have to keep it down a bit today,” Alex advised. “If we're too loud the Gallaghers may come down and heckle us again.”

“The Gallaghers?” Damon raised an eyebrow. “Who the hell are they?”

Graham shook his head disdainfully at the mention of them. “They're two knobs who live down the road who think they're better than everyone else, that's who they are.”

“They've got this band with two other blokes,” Dave elaborated. “Oasis, or something like that.”

“We've sort of become rivals with them.” Alex further explained, then suddenly spoke again. “But it wasn't our doing! They started it!”

“I remember one time they called Graham a-”

Graham immediately made a loud shushing noise toward Dave, halting his remembering. 

What was he going to say?

Oh well. Damon dismissed the curiosity. 

“Well, y'know what,” he began. “To hell with them!” He placed his hands on his hips. “I'm singing extra loud to piss them off.”

“You can do that, but don't say we didn't warn you.” Alex shrugged, giving him a grin then picking up his bass. “Now can we start already?”

This seemed to remind Damon of something. “Actually, before we do...” His voice trailed off as he faced the ground, digging his hand around in his pocket. Once he found it, he pulled it out, revealing a crumpled piece of notebook paper. “I may have come up with something.”

“A song? Already?” Graham's eyes widened for a moment.

“Well, it's kind of one I've had in my head for a while.” Damon tried his best to smooth out the paper, then handed it to him modestly. “I never knew what to do with it, so...” 

“'Bang',” Graham read the title aloud, his eyes scanning the paper from top to bottom. “How does it go?”

And so he was there, sharing the tune he'd had in his head for the song. Much to his surprise, the others greatly approved of it. Graham immediately started putting a guitar riff together for it...And then Alex added onto that with some bass lines...Then Dave began to think about what to do with his drums...Until, after about an hour of construction, they had a rough version of a complete song.

Graham stood in place, holding his guitar and looking over to Damon. “What do you say we give it a go?”

“Might as well.” He gave him a big smile, walking up to the microphone and clutching it in his hand, his eyes closing as he heard the guitar riff start up on his right side, followed by the drums, and then the bass.

In an instant, he felt as if he were back on the stage from the previous night. He felt like if he opened his eyes, he'd look out and see a crowd watching him intently. But no one else was there, it was just them; them, the driveway, and the scattered objects around the garage. But funnily enough, there was no place he would rather be.

“I don't need anyone,  
but a little love would make things better.”

It was that line that he really felt. Come to think of it, it was how he'd felt for a while. 

For some reason, when he sang it out, he saw Graham in his head. 

Graham, with his hair in his eyes, his glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, giving him a warm smile that always made his heart soar when he saw it.

He couldn't get it out of his mind. But if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to.

There was just something about him...What was it?

Before he could think about it further, the song was over. Damon's eyes finally opened, his gaze immediately traveling over to Graham.

He nodded at the boy with the guitar. “I think we've got something there.”

Graham nodded back. “Definitely.”

“Alright, break time.” Alex announced, setting his bass down. “Might raid your fridge for some water, Gra.”

“Go for it.” 

With Graham's approval, Alex and Dave stepped away from their instruments and through the door that led into his house. However, he and Damon stayed behind.

Neither of them spoke for a moment until Graham finally did. 

“I'm impressed with the song, I think it's perfect for us.”

Damon humbly looked to the side. “I'm glad you think so. But you all made it way better.”

There was another brief moment of silence. 

“Um,” Graham began again, setting his guitar down near Alex's bass. “You know...we should...actually...hang out sometime.”

“We're hanging out now, aren't we?” Damon grinned at him. 

Graham blushed. “You know what I mean...like...” His eyes met Damon's. “Just us.”

This time he couldn't look away. “Just us?” He repeated softly.

“Yeah.” Graham's voice was getting quieter, as if he were suddenly getting nervous. “We could write a song together or something. Or just, y'know,” he smiled. “hang around, I suppose.”

Damon could hardly believe what he was hearing.   
Graham wanted to hang out with him.

Alone.

“Sure we could.” Damon tried to act cool, although his heart was going crazy. “I'd like that.”

“Really?” Graham's eyes lit up.

“Of course!” Damon smiled at him. “Maybe...Friday? Friday at noon?” He felt like he was taking a risk with that last proposal. In his head, he was crossing his fingers.

“This Friday?” Graham smiled wide. “I can do that!”

A wave of relief washed over him as he nodded. “So it's settled! Friday at noon, you and me.” As he said it out loud, he was still in a bit of disbelief. But it was real, it was happening.

Graham met his eyes again. “I'm excited.”

Suddenly, a call from inside the house broke through the air of their conversation. 

“Oi! Are you gits coming in or what!” Alex sounded impatient.

Damon rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his expression. “Coming, mum!” He called back sarcastically. 

He looked over at Graham, causing them both to laugh, then head inside together for a much deserved break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOooOoOO i managed to get out 2 chapters this month yay for me!! lmao sorry if this one isn't as interesting as the previous ones but!!! chapter four is going to be a loooot more interesting trust me ksdjfhsjkd anyway thank you for reading!!!! tune in next time!! dkdjhsjskdsl :]


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before this chapter begins i wanted to say thank you for all the nice comments people have been leaving!!! trust me i read all of them and it makes me so happy that people are enjoying this fic so far aaahhhh!! ok that's all i had to say lmao I'LL SAVE THE REST OF MY RAMBLING FOR THE END NOTES

Damon was desperately rooting through his closet. “It has to be in here somewhere!”

His hands were quickly sliding the clothing hangers along the closet rack, examining each shirt, but none seemed to be the one he was looking for. Until, in the very back, he found it; a comfortable black sweater. He took no hesitation in practically tugging it off the hanger and putting it on. 

“I don't see what the big deal is.” Jamie commented from his spot on Damon's bed, shaking his head. “Aren't you just going out to muck around with that Graham fellow?”

Damon furrowed his eyebrows as he smoothed out his sweater with his hand. “As a matter of fact, I am,” he placed his hands on his hips. “but I'm not going out looking like a scruff.”

Jamie only laughed. “You act like you're going on a date.”

For some reason, when he said that, Damon felt his stomach sink as if he were on a roller coaster, immediately descending into a pit of butterflies inside of him. He did his best to hide the blush appearing on his face. “I'm just making a good impression, that's all!”

A grin stayed on Jamie's face as he spoke again. “At least you won't be out 'til fucking midnight this time.”

“Hey, if we get into something, you never know.”

“Oh, come off it!”

Now it was Damon's turn to laugh, until he was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. Immediately, his head darted over to where the sound had come from, his eyes lighting up. “That's got to be him!”

“I'll get it.” Jamie stood up nonchalantly and headed out into the hall.

While Jamie was getting the door, Damon stayed occupied with getting himself ready. As he was putting on his shoes, he heard the door open up.

“Is Damon here?”

His eyes lit up like stars. It had to be Graham! He heard Jamie say something back, but he wasn't paying any attention to that. All he could focus on was the day ahead of him now.

Suddenly, he heard the door close, Jamie's footsteps retreating back into the hall and into their room.

“I hope you told him I'd be out in a second!” Damon raised an eyebrow, disapproving of how he had just shut the door in his face.

“Don't worry, it wasn't him.”

His frowned a little in disappointment, but the feeling was replaced with immediate curiosity. “Then who was it?”

Jamie looked away. “A bloke from the press.”

Damon could feel his heart fall straight into his feet as a sudden wave of chill washed over him. His eyes were wide like saucers; he felt petrified. 

They'd came so close to finding him.

“H-how did-?” He could barely get out his sentence.

Jamie shook his head. “Somehow it must've gotten out. They may have seen you the other day while you were out.”

This was a lot for Damon to process at once. They knew he was in town. They didn't know specifically where, thanks to Jamie's somewhat convincing acting, but they knew.

He shook his head. “That's it, I have to text him and say I can't go.”

Jamie looked shocked. “Now why would you do that!”

“If they know I'm here they'll be looking for me!” His voice was raising. 

“Damon, if you keep trying to hide from everything you're going to be hiding forever.” Jamie placed a hand on the distraught boy's shoulder. “Besides, they may not even recognize you! You look a bit different since they last saw you in the papers, anyways.” He raised his hand to ruffle it through Damon's hair. “Your hair's longer.” 

Damon wore a smile that then evaporated as quick as it had appeared. “I just don't want to get him involved. Or any of them.” He quickly added the last part.

Suddenly, there was yet another knock on the door. Damon knew immediately that had to be Graham.

“Too late to back out now.” Jamie shrugged. 

Damon stood there frozen, debating with himself on whether to go to the door. He certainly didn't want to disappoint Graham, but what if he had to? For his own good?

No, he couldn't. Damon had waited all week for today, what would be the point in throwing it away? Plus, it wasn't like he'd never done this before. In London when he was out he'd had to constantly avoid press. He knew how to do it; just lay low. And that's exactly what he planned to do.

Quickly, as to not make Graham wait any longer, he departed from his room into the hall and to the door. Reaching for the doorknob, he prayed it would be Graham on the other side.

“Hey! I actually came to the right house!”

He beamed at the boy standing before him in both joy and relief. “I knew you could do it.” He said in a jokey yet encouraging tone.

Graham laughed softly. “Even though I was sure you texted me the right address I couldn't help but feel I'd still mess it up somehow.” He turned away and walked off to the side, causing Damon to step out and follow him.

When he stepped out, he saw the other boy walking back towards him, clutching the handlebars of a bicycle he wheeled along with him. “Hope you like bike riding.”

“Haven't ridden one in a long time.”

He smiled at him. “That's alright, I'll drive.” 

He watched as Graham lifted a leg over the bike, slightly resting himself onto the seat while still keeping a leg on the ground to hold himself steady. The bike seat seemed big enough to where Damon could possibly fit onto it as well, so he tried that. Lifting a leg over and setting himself down, he could fit comfortably. 

“Hold on,” Graham advised, then beginning to pedal into motion. Out of instinct, Damon's arms latched onto him, which caused him to blush but caused the other boy to just laugh at how quickly he reacted. 

“Where are we going?” Damon asked as they rolled along.

“Where do you want to go?”

He shrugged, giving a light smile. “Anywhere but here.”

“Let's go there, then.”

And so they kept going, riding through the neighborhood, the light breeze blowing through their hair, under the clear blue sky dotted with faint, wispy traces of cotton-like clouds. It was almost peaceful, but the tough opponent of Damon's previous anxious thoughts were tough to combat. From the back of his mind, he still worried. He'd spaced out for half of the bike ride, not saying much at all, until he found themselves riding through town, in which he suddenly became very alert. But it didn't last long; they quickly stopped when they reached one building in particular. When he saw Graham hopping off, he quickly did the same as to not fall over.

He looked toward the building, which stood to his right.

“Hope you like music stores.” Graham said, his hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “It's one of my favorite places to go, so...”

Damon smiled at him, trying to push away the nervousness still remaining. “Well, we didn't come to stand around and talk, did we?”

The other boy only laughed. “Not out here, at least.” He walked ahead of him and opened up the door to the store, allowing the two of them to head inside.

Damon's eyes took in the new scene he was presented with. The store was vast and wide, with different colors and types of guitars on the coffee-colored walls in the back, from basses to acoustic to electric. On the left side of the store stood rows and rows of dark wooden shelves holding vinyl records, and on the right was more shelves now holding several music necessities; drum sticks, guitar strings and picks, some small amps. Damon nodded his head as his eyes roamed all around in child-like excitement. This is probably where the band went all the time. How many memories had they made in here? ...Without him?

“Come on, I'll show you around a bit.”

He followed Graham to the back where the guitars were. Of course that's the section he'd want to show him first.

“I got my guitar from here, you know,” he told him. “It was right there on the wall.” He pointed to a spot that had since been replaced by a different guitar, but Damon was impressed that he'd remembered the exact spot. “Two hundred pounds! I had to save for it for three bloody months.” He shook his head, laughing. 

Damon couldn't quite feel the impact of the statement, since two hundred pounds was, admittedly, pocket change to him. But it wasn't like he was just going to say that. Too many questions would arise.

His eyes shifted up to a shiny, fancy-looking guitar that sat adjacent to the one Graham was pointing to. “Oi, what's that one?”

“Which one?” He looked at Damon, then looked at what he'd been referring to. “That one? That's a Les Paul, man!” His voice got higher, like just the sight of it sparked a feeling of excitement. It was obvious by his reaction that it hadn't been there before they'd came in. “Blimey, when did they get this one in?”

Damon's eyes examined the guitar. It looked to be about brand new, its bright colors mixing in the very center to create a gradient of yellow, orange and red, as if it came right from the sun. It was a beautiful thing...but the price tag was frightful. 

“Nine hundred pounds??”

This seemed to bring Graham back down to reality. “Well...That's to be expected, I suppose.” Disappointment was abundant in the tone of his voice as he turned away from the guitar. “Um...Oh! Let's go see the records!”

As Damon then followed him over to the next section, he couldn't help but get the feeling that Graham had really wanted that guitar, but 900 pounds was a lot, even to him. 

An idea suddenly popped into his head.

What if he got it for him?

“Ooh, check this out.” Graham was on the opposite side of the shelf from Damon, picking up a record with a light green front cover filled with lemons and trees and showing it to him. “Stone Roses.”

Damon nodded approvingly. “Nice!” He would've looked at the records with him, but his thoughts were once again distracting him. Anxiety, future plans, and the like. So he just stood with Graham, watching him look. 

Eventually, Graham noticed the other boy was being too quiet. As he was digging through the C records, he suddenly stopped and looked at him. “You're not bored, are you?”

He shook his head. “No, of course not.”

Graham didn't look entirely convinced, but he continued looking around, his busy hands eventually flipping through the B section. “You know,” he began. “Maybe one day you'll find one of our records in here.”

“Maybe I will.” Damon smiled at the thought. “But we'll have to think of a good band name before we do that.”

“Oh, we've been trying to think of one for days!” Graham groaned out of frustration.

Damon only laughed. “We'll think of something.”

After a while of looking around, and after Graham had pretty much raided every record section, he finally stepped back and put his hands at his side. “Well, we can head off now, if you want.”

“Didn't you see anything you liked?” Damon asked, confused. He had to, he practically looked at every single record they had!

“'Course I did, but...” He looked away, looking a little embarrassed. “I kind of, um...forgot to bring any money with me.”

Damon's eyes widened for a split second, seeing this as a golden opportunity. “If that's the case, I've...got a bit.”

“Oh, Damon, you don't have to do-”

“But I want to!” Admittedly, Damon really liked the way that the other boy said his name. It sounded the exact same way anyone else would say it; maybe it was just because it was him saying it. His heart beating fast, for some odd reason, his hand retreated into his pocket to pull out a small handful of pound notes, totaling to about 3 pounds. When he handed it to Graham, it was like he'd just given him a pocket-sized version of the world. He watched as he was off like a shot back over to the Stone Roses vinyl, picking it up and walking it over to the front.

In no time at all, they'd payed and were out of there. Once they'd passed through the door and were now standing outside, Graham held his record in the bag, glancing down at it with a look of pure happiness, almost like a child would with a new toy. Until he suddenly remembered common courtesy, and redirected his gaze to Damon. “I'll pay you back, you know. Really, I will.”

Damon only smiled. “You can pay me back when we've got records of our own, how about that?”

Graham returned the smile. Seeing him so happy made everything worth it to Damon; it was like nothing else mattered. Knowing it was him that caused it made it all the more worthwhile.

He was just glad he got to do something nice for him, something special.

But then again, what are friends for?

Suddenly, he realized he'd been staring at him. Blushing and looking away, he tried to speak again. “W-well, where do you want to go now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen it had to be a stone roses vinyl KDNDKDJKSKS I'VE BEEN BECOMING OBSESSED WITH THEM RECENTLY BUT ANYYWWAAYYY,,,,, damon and graham are hangin out!!!! the next chapter will be a continuation of their ""date"" cuz it would've been too long to just put in one chapter ya feel me lmao,, ANYWAY thank you for reading this far i'll definitely be updating again soon!!! ily guys :]


	5. Chapter Five

Cars blew past on the now bustling English city streets, giving the boys a light breeze as they walked on the sidewalks of town. It allowed Damon to see the sights, and allowed Graham to tell him about them.

“That buildin' there, it used to be a place for guitar lessons. Mum took me there a lot when I was young. Oh, and that building over there, it's probably older than the Earth. Maybe a dinosaur would've taken guitar lessons there.” He giggled slightly at his own joke. 

Normally, it would've been something Damon zoned out listening to, but his gaze was fixed on Graham. He observed how animated the boy's face was as he described places and memories that came with them, ever so often pushing up his glasses with his free hand as the other hand clutched the bag holding his prized new record. Another thing; he wouldn't bother to notice half of these things when talking to anyone else, but it seemed that everything he'd been feeling lately was out of the ordinary.

Wait. What if-

No. He made a point to shove that thought back into the depths of his mind. He'd had to do that repeatedly over the past few days, always with that same thought. It was becoming tiring, fighting it off all the time. But he couldn't let it be true. Not that it was true or anything. Definitely not.

“Ooh, let's go over here!” 

Damon left his thoughts alone as he came back to reality, following Graham.

He looked up, and though his mind was fuzzy and his vision still adjusting back to the real world, he could recognize that Graham was leading him away from the city into a sort of rural park area. It was like a different world entirely from the city, with tall, towering trees with leaves swaying above them in a back-and-forth pattern and bright green grass that felt soft as they walked upon it. Damon got a good look at the scene around him as they traveled. For some reason he couldn't explain, it gave him a feeling of peace. It reminded him of how life used to be.

“You see that?” Graham suddenly stopped walking again, pointing straight at something that Damon had not even realized they were standing in front of.

Damon looked up to where he could see it. Graham was pointing at a structure that appeared to be a wooden stage. It looked as if it had been there for many years, but judging based on how it looked, how it stood firm and tall and with such dignity, it had to have been played on for just as long.

“I think it'd be cool for our band to play up here.” Graham said, lowering his pointing finger back down to his side. He approached the edge of the stage and pushed himself up to where he could sit down. “Nicer than a bar, anyways, isn't it?” He laughed a little.

Damon grinned, sitting down next to him and looking out at the grassy plain now resting before them. He could see a crowd of people there in his mind, all looking up eagerly at them. “It'd be a good start. Until we start playing arenas, that is.”

Graham's smile faded slightly, though he tried for it not to. “Well...I don't know if we'll ever get that far.”

“Why not?”

“I mean...” The boy in glasses looked pensive as he just glanced down to the ground. “Well, you know. Every band wishes for it, obviously, but..Not all of them ever do. Some just never go anywhere.”

Damon lowered his head down, trying to look at the boy's face. “But if you believe you will, then you will. How do you think the ones who did get there got there?”

Graham just shook his head. “I don't know, Damon.”

“It really could happen, you know.” He smiled.  
The other boy shrugged. “Maybe now we'll at least have a better chance.” Finally, he met Damon's eyes. “because now we have you.”

The sound of Damon's own heart beating synchronized with the rustling of the leaves and the outside sounds of city life. He held a smile as his gaze was fixed on Graham.

Suddenly, his hand, resting on the surface of the wooden stage, felt warmer. Glancing down, he found Graham's hand on top of it. There was a strange feeling brewing in his stomach, similar to rolling straight down on a roller coaster. When his eyes moved back up, they met Graham's once again. He had a soft look in his eyes, full of peace and admiration. Suddenly, Damon felt cold everywhere except for that hand. He wondered what it would feel like for Graham to hold him, to keep him warm...

“Oi! Look who it is!”

The sudden call from out in the distance shot an arrow through their atmosphere and through Damon's thoughts.

Graham immediately moved his hand off of Damon's, letting it sit by his side instead. It seemed he'd just heard a voice he well recognized. “Oh, bloody hell.” He groaned, but a hint of fear could be detected in his voice. 

Damon, now mad at whatever entity just interrupted his train of thought (and the warmth he was beginning to enjoy), jerked his head in the direction of the voice, where he was greeted by the sight of two figures steadily approaching.

“Well! Is that Coxon I see?” One of them raised a thick eyebrow in Graham's direction, a smirk on his face and his slightly messy brown hair gently swaying in the breeze. This new boy's hands were buried in the pockets of a dark-colored Parka jacket, and Damon could tell his eyes, though veiled by circular tinted glasses, were fixed on both of them. 

“Can't you see out of those fuckin' things, Liam? Of course it's him!” 

“Yeah, yeah, piss off!” The one called Liam scoffed in reply.

The other one just crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Though standing just an inch shorter than Liam, he was the one who looked the oldest of the two, and most intimidating, with his white t-shirt almost hidden by his brown jacket, and his equally-as-brown hair unaffected by the wind. 

Suddenly, it hit him.

The Gallaghers.

“H-Hello, Liam...Noel...” Graham tried to greet them politely, though the tone of his voice sounded tense. “F-Fancy seeing you two here, heh..”

“Oh, cut the crap.” Liam shot down Graham's greeting. “We were just comin' to warn you that our band is playing before yours tomorrow night! Per request of the people!” He boasted the last part. 

“Sort of like a calm before the storm type thing.” Noel sneered.

It was obvious that Graham was uncomfortable. Damon's protective instincts were raised, his eyes narrowing at the two in front of them. Wordlessly, he inched closer to Graham in an attempt to remind him hat he was there.

This caused Noel to suddenly shift his vision to right where he was, his eyes like daggers looking right through him. “And who might you be?”

“Ask your mother.”

A dry, smile-less laugh escaped from Noel in reaction. “Oh, you're a funny one.”

“I hear he's their singer now.” Liam added, lighting a cigarette. “I think that's what that strange wailing noise down the block was the other day.”

Damon suddenly sprang off the stage to his feet, stepping right up to Noel. “Look, are you lot trying to start something?”

“Damon-” Graham warned, holding out a hand, only to immediately lower it. 

“Relax, will you?” Noel only laughed. “Nothing wrong with friendly competition between bands, is there? We were just saying we'll see you tomorrow night.” He shrugged, smirking.

“Well, I suggest you be very friendly and watch it.” Damon warned coldly. “We've got a great band. That's all there is to it.”

“We'll see about that.” Noel's eyebrows furrowed.

“Say, I swear I've seen this bloke somewhere before.” Liam looked puzzled as he too stepped up to get a good look at Damon. 

“I was thinking the same.” Noel nodded, his head tilting to the side in thought. “Looks ike someone from a movie.”

The hair on the back of Damon's neck stood up at attention. He wasn't about to show it, especially not now, but now he was nervous. All he could do was pray, pray they didn't go further into detail with their analyzing of him and realize...

“Come on, Damon, let's just go.”

Suddenly, he found Graham at his side, gently clutching his arm and trying to pull him away. He wanted to fight it, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. Letting out a final irritated sigh, he turned away and began to follow Graham, walking away.

Liam grinned, waving. “To be continued! See you bastards tomorrow!”

Who knows whether he meant to be friendly with that statement or not.

The two didn't exchange many words as they left the park, returning yet again to the dull yet busy city sidewalks. Damon could hardly stand the silence. Had he made a mistake, crossing those two boys like that? Suddenly, before he could do it himself, Graham broke the silence.

“You weren't going to fight him, were you?”

Damon huffed. “If he didn't piss off, I would've.”

“It's a bad idea to get on their bad sides, Damon. It only leads to trouble.”

“I'm not scared of them.” 

The conversation was halted when they stopped walking. They were in front of the music store they were at previously, which still had Graham's bike sitting against its wall. 

Before he got on, Graham looked up at him, a sad look in his eyes. “Look...I'm sorry about them. I didn't know they were going to show up.”

“Hey, it's not your fault.” Damon reassured. “Even with them showing their arses, I had quite a good time.” He smiled.

Graham smiled back. “Me too.”

Suddenly, much to Damon's surprised, he felt Graham wrap his arms around him in a quick but warm hug. 

“Thanks for coming out with me today.” He spoke softly into Damon's shoulder.

After a second or two, Damon hugged back. “Of course.” He knew he had to let go eventually, but he really didn't want to.

Finally, it was Graham who broke the hug, glancing shyly in the other direction and hopping onto the bike. “W-well, I'd better take you home now. Don't want you to be late for tea.”

Damon's thoughts were a whirlwind in which he could only pull out one word to answer. “Yeah.”

“...Can we do this again sometime?”

Damon smiled brightly at him as he positioned himself properly behind Graham onto the bike. “Anytime.”

“Good.”

And as quick as the exchange of words had ended, they were off into the evening sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love those gallagher boys of course i couldn't leave them out lkdfjhgshjdk BUT YEEEE THE CONTINUATION OF THE DATE,, enjoy all the softness in this one because the next chapter,,,, things may get chaotic KDJHYGDTFEYHJK SO WATCH OUTTTTT but anyway thank you all for reading as always and ily all!!!!! stay tuned for the next update which i know will probably be soon bc i'm so excited for this next chapter :D bye byeee


	6. Chapter Six

Saturday night had practically came in a flash. Before Damon knew it, he was standing outside the now familiar bar, about to meet his bandmates for their gig. He wasn't exactly in a rush to get in there just yet, though.

“And you're sure you don't need me there?” Jamie asked for a final time, his voice echoing from the cell phone in Damon's hand.

“Really, Jamie. If those Oasis knobs can leave me alone it'll just be a normal night.”

“Fine, fine. But don't forget I at least offered!”

“Don't worry, I'll remember.”

As soon as he'd said his goodbyes and hung up, Damon slightly began to regret declining Jamie's offer. But it was too late now. 

He'd just have to be fine.

Emitting a sigh he hoped would carry his anxiety out, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked through the door. 

He was caught off guard by the sudden sight of his bandmates standing by the door waiting for him.

“Took you long enough! Come on!” Alex wasted no time greeting him, only to begin to walk away toward the stage, Dave following behind. Graham stayed put for a moment to properly greet the boy who had just entered.

“I'm happy you could make it.” He smiled at Damon,

Damon smiled back, glancing to the side. “I wouldn't have missed it, after the shit-show we had yesterday over it.”

Graham only giggled as they finally began to walk, quickly trying to catch up with the other two boys in their band. 

“We aren't in this much of a hurry to see Oasis perform, are we?”

Graham shook his head. “We're in this much of a hurry because Oasis is almost finished performing.”

“Ah. That'll do it.”

He could hear the echoes all along the walls of what sounded like Liam singing into the microphone, backed by two guitars; rhythm and lead; and a set of drums laying down the beat for the song. Upon listening for a moment as they walked, Damon quickly realized that the band actually had a solid sound; they weren't awful to listen to. It was clear they knew what they were doing and knew how to do it right.

But then why did they have to be so obnoxious about it?

As soon as the boys had finally approached the stage, as if on cue, Oasis finished their song, the last guitar chord letting out one final echo through the building. The audience broke out into a chorus of applause. Damon and Graham only rolled their eyes. As the band began to depart, they made their way through the crowd of people standing watching the show until they reached the small staircase that led up to the stage, passing Liam as they walked up.

“Good fucking luck,” he muttered cockily at Damon.

Damon nodded, smirking. “Yeah. You're gonna need it.”

Liam only scoffed, walking away. 

The two others in their quartet were already there waiting, taking the previous band's place. Alex was tuning his bass, Dave was looking for his drum sticks. 

“So,” Alex began, making quick and quiet small talk as he turned the tuning pegs. “You lot have fun on your date yesterday?”

Both Damon and Graham visibly flinched, looking at each other, then immediately looking away. “Oh, sod off, it wasn't a date!” Graham defended in a whisper-exclamation, a blush on his cheeks.

Damon's heart sank a little when he heard him say that, which surprised him.

Had he wanted it to be a date?

Alex just smirked, shrugging. “Whatever you say.”

Distancing himself from that conversation, Damon approached the microphone, preparing himself. He turned around, looking back at his bandmates to signal that he was ready to go. Alex finished tuning the strings on his bass, Dave finally located those blasted drum sticks of his, and Graham put his guitar strap over his shoulder, his hand gripping the fret board. They were as ready as they'd ever be.

Damon suddenly gripped the mic stand.

“One, two, three, go!”

Graham's guitar roared to life. Drumsticks crashed onto cymbals, and the bass was making its usual low rumble that almost silently held the whole thing together. As he waited for his time to come in he just stood watching them play. He was just in admiration of his friends. Of the band that was his.

“It's six o'clock  
on the dot and I'm halfway home  
I feel foul-mouthed as I stand and wait for the underground...”

As he practically shouted his lyrics, his eyes darted around the room. He could see, standing by the bar counter, was the Gallaghers, staring right back at him with narrow, judging eyes. 

At first he didn't care. It only made him want to be louder. 

“You need a holiday  
Somewhere in the sun  
With all the people who are waiting  
There never seems to be one...”

“Get off the fuckin' stage, will you already!”

Damon angrily directed his gaze at Liam, who'd just called out the demand, but still he didn't miss a beat.

“Say something! Say something else!” He continued to sing, his gaze never leaving the two watching him.

“You say something else!”

The shouting match beginning to emerge caused Graham to miss a note, causing Damon to turn around. He could see the boy visibly cringe, and hear him mutter “Shit...” under his breath.

“Fuck's sake, Coxon, can't you do anything right?” Noel's voice suddenly joined in.

He could've hopped off that stage and socked him right then and there.

But still he didn't. He did his best to finish the song as normal, ignoring the taunts flown at them by the two Oasis boys. 

“Say something! Say something else!”

And then it was over. The song faded out, and the crowd cheered. It sounded just a little different than the previous cheer for the previous band. Just a little louder. Damon couldn't help but grin.

After a while, the crowd cleared away, some heading out the door to go home, and some staying behind. Damon and the others were doing the latter; putting their instruments away, making small conversation.

“Did you hear Liam and Noel back there?” Dave sounded like he was in disbelief.

Damon groaned. “How the hell could I not.”

“I'm telling you, they're like that every time we share a gig with them.” Alex shook his head. “We're not surprised, are we, Graham?”

Graham said nothing.

The others seemed to just shrug his silence off, but Damon could tell something was wrong. What Noel said was bothering him. He was embarrassed. And Damon was determined to fix it somehow. 

Once they were all packed up, they were ready to head out the door. They were laughing and joking among one another (aside from Graham, who was still vowing silence) when two familiar voices returned. 

“Oi, what 'appened, Coxon, eh? Off your A-game, are you?”

Liam laughed right alongside Noel. Damon looked over at Graham. The boy's head was facing right at the ground, his hands balled into fists. He almost looked like he was trembling slightly, like he was ready to snap. Out of rage or out of sadness, Damon wasn't too sure. But he was sure he wasn't going to tolerate it.

He stepped forward to where he was right in his face. “Piss off, Noel.”

“You what?”

“I said piss off.” Damon repeated the last two words with emphasis. “Leave him alone.”

It was evident Noel wasn't intimidated as he sneered, still looking at Graham. “What's the matter, Gra, you gonna make your boyfriend fight all your battles for you?”

That was it.

Like a flash of lighting, Damon fist collided with his jaw, sending him staggering backwards. Noel, stood for a moment in shock, but wasted no time in swinging back. Narrowly, Damon manged to dodge it, throwing another punch in his direction.

Somehow, one managed to get the other outside, and what had now turned into a full-fledged fight continued. Damon's heart was beating a mile a minute, so loud he could hear it right in his ears. It practically drowned out any other noise. 

Damon fell back onto the hard, cold sidewalk as he felt a fist run into his cheek. Without even thinking he sprung back up, throwing a somewhat blind punch in Noel's direction. Miraculously, it managed to hit, now sending the other boy tumbling backward.

“Damon! Stop it!”

A voice called out to him, but his brain wouldn't focus on it enough to tell him who it had belonged to. Instead he used Noel being down to his advantage, delivering several more blows with his fists, which were beginning to feel very sore.

He felt a sudden grip on his shoulders, pulling him back, followed by more sound his mind couldn't register. Helplessly, he flailed, trying to free himself from this mysterious intervention, but it didn't do any good.

“Please, Damon, stop fighting!”

Damon stopped trying to break free for a moment to investigate the voice. Standing idle for a moment, trying to catch his breath, his vision cleared, and it seemed he was back down to Earth. Looking over to his left side, he finally discovered the source of the pleas.

Graham stood by his side, a worried look resting on his face, his eyes shining with...Were those tears? As if he were being cautious, terrified of provoking him, Graham very slowly extended a hand to gently grip Damon's wrist.  
“C-come on, Damon. Let's just go home.” His voice was shaky as he made the proposition. 

Damon glanced down at the hand holding his wrist, then back to Graham's face. Instantly, every bit of rage he had left melted, replaced by regret. Lots and lots of regret. Suddenly, he felt the hands restraining him let him go. Looking behind him, he saw it was Alex who'd been holding him. He looked back at him cautiously, like he was hoping he wouldn't have to step in again.

Looking back to Graham, all he could do was nod, still breathing heavily. 

He could see Liam getting Noel to his feet, who was looking bruised and still very agitated, but not enough to continue the fight.

As Graham was leading Damon away from the scene, he managed to speak.

“Y-you're a cunt!” He spat out into the warm evening air. “And I'll fucking get you for that!”

Damon didn't even bother to reply.

Not another word was said as the two walked away, leaving the mess of the previous encounter behind.

Barely another word was spoken the whole time they were walking. After several minutes is when the silence was finally broken.

“Um...Where are we going?” Damon manged to get out as they passed by his street.

“My house.” Graham clarified. “You'll be in trouble if your mum and Jamie see you like this.”

“I'm already in fucking trouble.” Damon groaned. “I can feel it.”

“Well, you'll be in more trouble.”

He couldn't argue with that. So he didn't try.

It didn't take long to get to Graham's house from there. In no time at all they were heading up the driveway. Damon noticed the lights were still on inside, despite it being so late at night.

“Here, we'll go in through the back so we won't wake my parents.”

He didn't even know the house had a back door. After all, he'd only ever seen it from the front. Nevertheless, they quietly sneaked in, thanks to Graham's house key, and shut the door behind them. The first place Graham directed him to was the bathroom.

“What are we doing now?”

“I have to patch you up, have you seen yourself?”

Damon looked down. His knees were scraped and bloodied, his hands were sore, his knuckles bruised, and when he turned around, looking into the wide, glass mirror above the sink, he saw several scrapes and cuts resting on his cheeks, including one medium-sized, somewhat purple spot which must've been from when Noel punched him.

“Oh.”

Graham sighed. “Just sit down.”

Damon did as he was told, propping himself up onto the sink counter, back against the mirror. Graham walked over, setting a box of band-aids he was holding in one hand down next to him, the other hand holding a wet paper towel.

“This may sting a bit,” he warned before placing the towel down onto one of the scrapes. Damon gritted his teeth at the sudden contact from the disinfectant, then biting his lip. “Well, you weren't wrong.” He shook his head.

“God, just why did you do it, Damon?”

Damon shrugged, as if it were obvious. “He kept being an arse, insulting you. I wasn't gonna sit there and listen to it.”

Graham replaced the paper towel on the scrape with a small band-aid, covering it up. “You really didn't have to do it. I'm used to it from him, believe me!” He looked up at him, his eyes meeting Damon's.

“Still.” His voice was softer. “I'd do it all over again if it just meant he'd leave you alone.”

Graham's gaze softened. “D-do you mean that?”

“You know I do.”

He gave him a smile, then went back to tending to Damon's knees. He watched as he did so, in a way as gentle as he could possibly be. The sting barely even bothered him after a couple times, and once he was done, although his legs were covered in band-aids, he did feel better. He did feel just a little awkward when Graham had to get the ones on his face, though. His soft hand on his cheek was enough to make his heart flutter. But it didn't last long, which sort of disappointed him.

After a moment, a realization hit him. “Wait, it must be about midnight now! I don't want to overstay my welcome, Gra, maybe I should g-”

“No, it's fine!” Graham cut him off, then looking a little embarrassed at how quick he had said it. “W-well, I think it'd be a good idea for you to stay for a bit. Give you some time to collect yourself, let your scrapes and bruises heal.”

“Well, maybe.” Damon scratched his head, considering the idea.

“We could hang out in my room for a bit, if you want.” Graham offered. “So you don't have to rest up on the sink.”

Damon laughed a little. “Sounds like a fine idea to me.”

The two left the bathroom, Graham leading him to a door a short ways down the hall and then opening it up.

Inside was a bedroom. Aside from a couple stray articles of laundry on the floor, it was fairly tidy. There were posters all along the walls of various bands, shelves of comic books, and of course, an amp for a guitar.

This made Damon realize something. “You left your guitar at the bar!”

Graham didn't seem worried. “Eh, the lads will come give it back to me tomorrow.”

They walked further into the room, shutting the door behind them. Instead of sitting down onto Graham's bed (the thought of which made him very flustered, for some reason), Damon retreated to the back wall and sat on the window seat right under a fairly big window, its long curtains parted to reveal the world outside. He leaned back on a pillow against the wall, just taking in the scene.

“There, just relax a second.” Graham nodded, then walking over to a record player sitting nearby on his dresser. “D'you want me to put on a record, maybe?”

He shrugged. “That'd be nice.”

He heard Graham dig around a bit through his record box until pulling out a small 45. “Here we are.” He looked down at it. “I heard this song in a movie once. It's kind of been my favorite song since.” He smiled, then placing it on the turntable and setting the needle down onto it.

Damon had his eyes shut and was laying back for a second, feeling Graham sit down onto the seat next to him.

Until he heard the song start up.

A few notes of a chime, followed by the sound of a dozen violins. His eyes practically flew open.

He'd heard it in a movie once.

In fact, he'd sang this song for a movie once.

“All those dirty words  
That make us look so dumb...”

His heart started going crazy as he heard his own voice playing on the record player, old memories swirling like a storm in his mind.

He remembered it well, starring in To The End. For his first movie role ever, it wasn't that bad of a role. He'd gone to France to film it; it was the first time he'd ever left the country. Every day he'd show up, his hair cut short, wearing an expensive silk suit, standing around in the ballroom set for hours on end.

He'd had to learn to slow-dance for that role.

Now whenever he heard it, it made him want to dance.

He looked over at Graham, who looked very content. Had he even noticed how much that voice sounded like his? Without Damon even having to say anything, he scooted closer.

Damon felt like he needed to say something.

“U-um...Thank you. For bringing me here.”

Graham gave him a smile. “Thank you too.”

“For what?”

“I don't know,” He shifted slightly in the spot where he sat. “For everything.”

They were so close to each other. It was enough to drive Damon out of his mind. He had to say something. Say something else. 

“Well you and I  
Collapsed in love  
And it looks like we might've made it  
Yes it looks like we've made it to the end...”

“Graham?”

“Yes?”

“...Can I kiss you?”

Out of everything he could have said, why did he say that?

What Graham said next shocked him.

“Please.”

His eyes were wide for a split second, but he moved the feeling of surprise to the side. Gently, he placed a hand on the boy's cheek, leaning in ever so slowly...

From outside the window came a sudden click noise, followed by a rapid flash of light. 

It was a sound he knew all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THAT WAS A DOOZY WASN'T IT
> 
> really that's all i have to say AKDJFHGDSAHJSKDFLG


	7. Chapter Seven

The careful sneak back home from Graham's house was harrowing. It was dangerous, nerve wracking, riskier and riskier with each fragile step.

Which is strange, because it was quiet the entire way and he didn't see or hear anyone else the whole time.

It was his mind making all the noise.

It felt like a century, the process of getting to sleep, once he had gotten himself home in one piece. But when sleep finally came, Damon found refuge in his bed, in his house, his room, the seemingly only place where the outside world couldn't get to him.

It was nice while it lasted.

Of course it didn't last.

A swift shake from an outside source crouching down next to him awoke him, his eyes fluttering open as a voice spoke in a language he couldn't well comprehend while tired.

“Damon?”

Oh, it was just him.

A yawn escaped from Damon, who brought a hand up to cover his mouth. “What time is it, Jamie?”

“Not that late,” he replied. “Not that early either, though. I've got something you may need to see.” Jamie held out what looked to be a thick stack of papers with several inscriptions and photographs on the front.

Damon set his eyes on the object, his vision still blurry and his mind clouded from being woken up. “That's a newspaper, Hewlett.”

“Sure is.” He agreed. “But look at the front.”

Damon sat up straighter, his back resting against the wall, squinting his eyes to try and interpret the paper. His mind cleared somewhat to where he could begin to understand what exactly he was being shown. 

Sitting plain as day in the center of the front page was a single photograph depicting two boys sitting behind a window. One boy had his hand on the other's cheek and looked as if he were leaning in to kiss him.

Then it hit him.

Praying he was wrong, hoping with all his might he was mistaken, he looked over to the article of text next to the image.

“Up and coming star Damon Albarn was finally spotted in our city after being seen at a bar getting into a quarrel with musician Noel Gallagher, member of local band Oasis. After leaving the scene he was then found at the home of another musician, later identified as Graham Coxon. The status of their relationship is unknown but the photo captured raises speculation over the subject.”

Every bit of air he had to get a word out had been sucked away immediately. Suddenly, the room was cold. Freezing. And suddenly he wasn't tired anymore. The shock moved aside to make room for panic as Damon's heart began to race. “Th-...That's...How the fuck did they get that?!”

Jamie shook his head, concern in his eyes. “Damon, what happened last night?” 

He couldn't answer. His mind was thinking a million things a minute, going faster than the speed of light. “No, no, no, no, this is bad, this is very bad.” 

“Damon, just calm down a second.”

Not only did they now know he was here, his face was plastered on the front page about to kiss someone. A male someone. A thing that was widely frowned upon. He could already hear the questions arising. Questions about him. As if it's any of their business anyway.

He looked over to see Jamie now sitting next to him. “Listen, Damon-”

“Everything's ruined, Jamie!” He snapped in a voice louder than he'd originally intended. “I should've known this would never work. God, I'm so stupid! And Graham...”

Oh God.

Graham.

He had to have seen it too by now. 

“...Graham's going to fucking hate my guts!” His hands were over his eyes as his head moved back down.

“I didn't know you two were...” Jamie tried to look for the words. “...that serious.” His tone sounded as if he were trying to be careful with what he said. 

Damon groaned. “We're not. Or...Maybe...No, we're not.” His hands stayed over his eyes. “If we had anything it's probably fucked now.”

The other boy didn't say anything for a moment. Damon was beginning to get paranoid that this would change things between them, too. Jamie was his best friend. They'd been best friends since before he'd even gone into show business. When Damon wanted to move to get away from it, the first thing Jamie had said is that he wanted to come too. “It'll be like extended vacation,” he'd reasoned. “Mum won't mind. She likes you well enough anyways. Mostly because I do.”

What did he think of him now?

Did he even think anything?

He heard him sigh. “What's done is done. Not like you can do anything about it now. But...You like Graham, don't you?”

“Too much, I think.” Isn't that why we're in this mess? He thought.

“Then I think you should go to him.”

Damon raised his head to turn and look at him, his hands resting at his sides. “I can't do that, he won't want to even look at me, I know it.”

“If you really care about him, you'll at least try to explain.” He elaborated. “And if he really cares about you, he'll listen.”

That was all the explanation he needed.

Quickly, Damon got to his feet and put on his shoes and jacket, ready to head out. As he stood at the door, he turned back to his friend. “Oh, um...Does mum know about this yet?”

“That's who you should explain things to next.”

“Got it.”

He turned back to the door, but then remembered another thing he had to say. “Oh, Jamie?”

“Yeah?”

Damon smiled. “Thank you.”

Jamie met his smile with one of his own. “It's what I'm here for.”

And with that, Damon was off into the gray and cloudy afternoon, now left with only his thoughts and the trip ahead.

Instead of knocking on the door, he figured it would be wisest, ironically enough, to knock on the window. “Graham? You in there?”

The curtains were pulled over the glass, but he saw a hand on the corner of them move them aside a bit, only to immediately move them completely to one side, revealing Graham's figure on the window seat. Slowly, the window opened, allowing him to speak. “Oh. It's you.”

Damon was a little disappointed by Graham's flat tone of voice, but he ignored the feeling. “Yeah. It's me.” He cleared his throat, nervous butterflies roaming in his stomach as he searched for what to say. “Listen, Graham, I-”

“You don't have to say anything.” He interrupted. “I saw the paper.”

“Graham-”

“Why didn't you tell me?” His voice sounded genuinely heartbroken. “I might've been a little starstruck at first, but...It would've been better than finding out this way!”

“I didn't want you to know, okay?! I didn't want anyone to know! The reason I left London was to get away from all of it!”

“Well, it looks like it caught up to you, doesn't it?” Graham's voice was cold, which only made Damon feel all the more guilty.

“Graham...” Damon stepped closer to the window. “I'm sorry.”

“You're sorry? That's all you have?” Graham was clearly very upset. “Do you have any fucking idea what all this has caused?! My parents saw the paper before I could even get to it! Th-they won't even look at me the same way!” His voice was breaking, the pain beginning to show more with each word that fell out. “A-And now everyone knows! The band, the whole fucking city, everyone! Everyone knows I'm...” 

Damon could see small tears forming in the boy's sad, brown eyes. It was tearing him apart. “Please, Graham, I didn't know they were going to see us! I didn't want any of this to happen!” Even he was starting to get choked up now, his voice a plea, filled with all the sincerity he could muster. He didn't care about how loud he was being. “I care about you, Graham! I...I love you!”

No one said anything for a moment. Graham's eyes, shining with tears, were locked onto Damon's. He looked like at any moment he would break down, but his face looked vulnerable. He looked as though maybe his words may have gotten through to him. Damon was hoping that he felt the same, but he knew he had very slim chances after what all had happened. Or did he?

Suddenly, Graham blinked, the tears streaming down his face, and straightened his posture. “I-If you really love me,” he placed emphasis on the word love. “You should go.”

Damon could practically feel his heart shatter. “What? Graham, please.”

He just shook his head, then looked away. “You've done enough. Just go.”

Damon blinked, trying to hold back his own tears. He could only just stand trying to catch his breath. He felt completely hopeless. Everything hurt. Especially this. Suddenly, he clenched his fist. “W-Well, yknow what? Fine!” He snapped. “I will go! I-I'll go back to London, and we can pretend none of this happened!”

Graham didn't say or do anything except just shut the window, moving the curtains back to their previous position. This only hurt Damon more.

“Alright, be that way!” He shouted, though it immediately felt wrong to say. “I give you my heart and you fucking stomp on it! Bastard!”

He regretted everything he said the moment he said it. 

Maybe Graham was right. Maybe he should just go.

With a heavy heart, he turned away and began to walk back home, and just as quickly as he'd arrived, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so anyway writing this broke my heart OWJHRGHWJKEOFRUE BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK A MONTH FOR ME TO UPDATE AGAIN BUT,,,,,,,, WHEW I DID IT anyways hopefully you all enjoy this chapter!!!! things are getting chaotic in this story now oh boy kdjnfhgshdjfk

Damon had long since passed the road that led to home, wherever “home” was at this point. He was on the road to nowhere, or rather to just anywhere. A part of him was still advising him to avoid the public eye, but the other part of him knew that it really didn't matter anymore. 

He felt too low to even care about it. What would it matter if he was spotted again, got another camera in his face, got asked even more questions than before? His heart hurt. Everything hurt. His emotions were a whirlpool inside his mind, filled with sorrow, anger (toward himself), fear, regret. So much regret.

Letting out a deep sigh, he continued his walk through a narrow alleyway when he suddenly heard rapid footsteps behind him.

“Well! Look who it is!”

It was the last voice on Earth he'd wanted to hear.

Stopping in his tracks, instantly filled with annoyance, he turned around to meet the voice.

“What the fuck do you want, Noel?”

He shrugged, that familiar smirk resting on his face as he stepped forward. “Good to see you too. Can I have your autograph, Mr. Albarn?”

Damon cringed at the words he's heard a billion times that sounded ten times worse coming from Noel's mocking tone. “Piss off, will you?”

Instead, Noel did the opposite. “I knew I'd recognized you from somewhere when we'd met! You were in that film that Coxon always talked about!”

It was like an arrow went straight through his heart at the mention of Graham, reminding him of the events that had just occurred. But the sorrow was replaced with more annoyance as he just turned back around and started walking.

“You know,” Noel was still talking. “I thought it was odd when last night, right after you'd left, a bunch of blokes with cameras came round and asked me which way Damon had gone.” He recounted, which caused Damon to once again stop all movement. “But now it makes sense! You were famous this whole time!”

Damon was frozen as the realization seeped into his mind. Suddenly, words from last night were echoing back into his memory.

“You're a cunt! And I'll fucking get you for that!”

Connecting the dots, he turned back around, his hands shaking.

“So that's...That's how they found me! I-It was you!” His voice was raising in volume as his fist clenched. “You told them where I was!”

“I just said which direction you went. They found you all on their own.” He was acting oddly nonchalant, like it wasn't even that big of a deal to him.

This didn't make Damon feel any better. “Cut the shit! This is your fault!”

“My fault?” Noel scoffed, as if the accusation only amused him. He just shrugged, barely fazed. “Maybe it would've gone a bit better had you not hid everything from everyone. Just an idea, mate.”

Damon didn't want to believe it was true. Damon wanted to believe that the events of last night were out of his control, that although he tried, they caught up to him in the end. Just because that's the way life was.

But the truth was that he'd barely tried at all.

He'd drawn too much attention to himself when he fought Noel. It was a bad idea from the very beginning. One of the press had to have seen him. That's why they asked Noel where he went once he'd left. Of course Noel was all too willing to tell them. What was stopping him?

But that wasn't his only mistake.

It was a mistake getting acquainted with anyone at all. It was a mistake not even doing what he'd came to do in the first place; to hide away. It was a mistake to sneak out his window that night, walk into that bar and see that band perform. It was a mistake to see Graham play guitar and know instantly he never wanted to go back.

Maybe he shouldn't have met that band, especially Graham. But one thing he knew for sure was that he definitely shouldn't have gotten them involved.

It was then that the truth really sank in.

If he really loved Graham, he should go.

That was all there was left to do.

His shaky fists turned back into shaky hands and fell limp at his sides.

Noel let out a laugh in response to the boy's sudden change in behavior. Seeing as his job there must've been finished, he turned himself back around toward the direction he'd came from. “Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you in your next film, eh?” He said the words like a joke, like there wouldn't be a next film.

At this rate, who knew.

Damon still could only stand there as the other boy muttered one final taunt and walked away. His brain was screaming at him to respond, to react, maybe even to pummel him again like he'd done the night before.

But he knew down inside there just wasn't a point.

After another few silent moments, he finally turned around himself and began to continue his walk to nowhere.

More than ever he just wanted to go home.

Wherever home was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Are you sure we should be over here right now?

“Not really, no,” replied Alex, shaking his head, but then looked down at the guitar case in his hand. “But we need to bring it back to him. Maybe it'll even help a bit. To cheer him up.”

“I wouldn't count on it,” Dave scratched his head nervously as they stood on Graham's doorstep. “The state he's in now, he's more likely to just bash the thing over your head.”

Alex only laughed. “Who is he, Pete Townshend?”

Figuring there wasn't any sense left in just standing around, the tall bass player stepped forward and pressed a finger to the doorbell. He could hear the chime echo through the otherwise silent house, followed by hesitant footsteps toward the door. Through the peephole, he was met with another pair of eyes which seemed to noticeably calm down upon seeing it was just them at the door. This must've been what caused the door to finally open up. On the other side was Graham's mother, looking anxious.

Alex cleared his throat. “C-Can we see Graham?” He didn't have to ask if he was home. He already knew the answer.

She bit her lip, seemingly unsure of how she should answer until she looked down. “Well, he'll at least want his guitar back.” She decided, stepping aside to let the boys in.

“Just be careful,” she advised cautiously after swiftly closing the door. “He's very upset.”

They didn't have to ask about that either. Nodding in acknowledgment and thanking her quietly, the boys headed off towards Graham's room. The hall was dark; there weren't many lights on and all the windows were curtained. The house was much gloomier than it was yesterday. They could feel it all around.

As they neared closer and closer to Graham's room they could hear the faint sound of a record playing on Graham's turntable. Immediately they recognized the song; I Wanna Be Adored by the Stone Roses. An irregular choice of song for the situation at hand. It must've had some sort of significance to him at that moment. Finally stopping at the bedroom door, the two stopped to prepare themselves one last time.

“Last chance to drop it and run.”

“Oh, come off it!” Alex knew Dave was joking, but he knew more that Graham really needed them. Not wasting any more time, he delivered two quick knocks onto the door's surface.

“Leave me alone!” An exasperated groan was released from inside the room.

“It's just me and Dave, you prat! I've got your guitar.”

A few seconds of silence then passed, until suddenly, very slowly, the door knob turned and the door was opened.

“S-Sorry,” Graham stuttered, then looked down at his guitar case in the bass player's hand. “Come on.” He retreated back into the room, plopping right back down onto his bed, allowing his friends to enter, closing the door behind them.

Alex sat the guitar against one of the walls of the dim-lit room. Graham had really made an effort to make sure the window was blocked; it had two curtains over it this time. The only light was coming from his small bedside table lamp, illuminating the boy's sad face. 

“Well?” He suddenly spoke up, as if expecting something to come. “Have you come to drop me?”

Alex's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“Am I out of the band?” He clarified, followed up by a sniff. It was evident he'd been crying moments before they had arrived.

Immediately, Alex's tone lightened. “No, Graham, of course not!” Instinctively he sat down next to him on the bed, causing Dave to do the same. “There wouldn't even be a band without you!”

“But there's not even a band with you either, at the moment.” Dave began. “The manager kind of banned us from playing there again because of Damon socking Noel Gallagher in the face.”

Graham visibly frowned at the mention of both this bad news and of Damon. “Perfect,” he muttered sarcastically. “Is there anything else he can fuck up?”

As much as Alex knew what Damon did was wrong and how it affected his mate, it saddened him to hear Graham talk about him that way. Even through everything that had happened, Damon was still his friend. He tried putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to reason with him. “Graham, li-”

“No, I think he's just about fucked up everything!” Graham jerked to the side where he sat, making Alex's hand fall from its spot on his shoulder. He must have noticed right away that he'd startled his bandmates as he let out a frustrated sigh, revealing previously unseen vulnerability. “God...” He groaned, his eyes staring holes into the bed sheets he was sitting on. “I just...Why?”

It was the question on everyone's mind. 

“I-I guess I know why he...lied and all that...” He continued. “but why did I have to get mixed up in it?” He shook his head, his voice quiet but filled with genuine sadness. “And I should hate him, y'know, for causing all of this, but...I can't.” He sighed.

Alex's hand that had previously been pushed away rested again on his friend's shoulder, and this time it stayed put. “He, um...” He tried to search for the right words. “He meant a lot to you, didn't he?”

Graham sniffed. “Still does.” It felt nice to feel Alex's hand on his shoulder this time; it was comforting, no longer invasive. “H-He came by before you lot did. He wanted to talk, I think.”

Dave sat up straighter. “And? Did you?”

He shook his head, the look on his expression showing sudden remorse. “I basically told him to fuck off. Maybe I should've just heard him out, but...I didn't want to hear it. But he said...” He was beginning to get somewhat choked up at this point, blinking and swallowing, trying to clear his throat to speak again.

“What did he say?” Alex prompted, his voice soft as to not seem demanding.

“He-He said he loved me!”

To put it simply, the two friends were shocked, but at the same time, they weren't surprised. The shock was mostly directed toward the fact that what they had theorized among themselves about had turned out to be true all along.

Alex's hand instinctively moved off his shoulder, but he didn't think Graham minded. It had been clear to him early on that Damon cared immensely for Graham, but then came the next question. “Do you love him, Gra?”

“That's the thing,” Graham replied quietly. “I don't know anymore. But I shouldn't have told him to go,” he added the last part quickly as soon as the thought had came. “I don't want him to go.”

“We don't either, really.” Dave added, scratching his head. “He's a really good singer. The best we could've gotten.”

“So, why don't we tell him that?” Alex scooted somewhat closer to Graham. “Maybe you should try talking to him for real.”

Graham shook his head immediately at the suggestion. “I can't talk to him. He left pissed off at me, he probably never wants to see me again.” He looked away from his friend down at the ground.

“Well, you don't have to do it today. Maybe give him a bit of time.” Alex suggested again. His naturally very smooth and calming voice made Graham want to listen, and want to actually consider the advice.

Very slowly he nodded. “Maybe.” He looked back up at his friend sitting next to him. “But until that time comes, I guess we need to work on finding another place to play.” He flashed a meek smile, the first one he'd flashed in what seemed like ages.

“Let's hope it's a place with a lot less Gallaghers.” Dave quipped, causing the others to laugh.

Though Graham felt a lot better accompanied by his friends, he couldn't help but feel the situation at hand looming over him still like one of the dark clouds outside. Even long after his friends, as soon as they were sure he would be okay by himself, had left, he was still debating with himself on what to do. If he really did want Damon to stay, he had to talk to him eventually. He didn't want to pretend nothing had happened, like they'd never met.

Meeting Damon was one of the best things that had happened to him. Why would he want to let go of that?

He realized even if Damon did leave, the band could still carry on as a trio. Life would go back to the way it used to be after a while. No cameras, no nonsense. He'd only see Damon in the movies, except unlike before, they wouldn't be movies he'd want to watch over and over. But still, he'd get by, with his three friends, in that small, English town.

It was clear to him now. He could go on without Damon, but he just really, really didn't want to.

He had to do something, he finally concluded. He had to salvage whatever he could out of what the two of them had, as friends or...something else. 

Whatever something else was.


	9. Chapter Nine

For everyone else, the several days that passed were calm and uneventful. Soon enough word started to die down about Graham and Damon, though in some places it was still spoken of. Every time Graham was reminded of it he couldn't help but cringe, but each time it reminded him that he still needed to talk to Damon. He just wasn't sure when. 

Was today too soon?

Hm. Maybe.

How about tomorrow?

Okay, tomorrow then.

But each day he promised himself he would finally try to speak to him again, the cycle only restarted back to the first question. It was so much to think about, so much his mind had to deal with, the constant anxiety of knowing all wasn't well within one of his friendships. He never liked that feeling at all. But he knew the best thing to do was to just give it some space, even if it only increased his inner anxiety.

In the blink of an eye, Graham was awake. He frowned at the occurrence of this. It seemed the only time he didn't have to worry about something was when he was asleep. Still half-groggy, he grabbed his cell phone from his bedside table to check what time it was.

It was 3 PM. That didn't make him feel any better.

Letting out a groan expressing frustration, he sat up, rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses, putting them on. His feet hit the floor as he forced himself up out of bed and got dressed into something comfortable. It wasn't like he was planning on going anywhere today.

He left his room and roamed through the house until he reached the kitchen, about to prepare himself a glass of water. Approaching the counters, he reached up into the cabinet to pull out a small glass. As he was about to walk over to the sink, he noticed a newspaper sitting idly further away from him on the counter. 

Oh great, another newspaper.

But seeing as a lot of the talk arising from the previous paper had diminished, Graham figured it was safe enough and wouldn't strike up too much anxiety to just take a small peek at the headlines. Walking over with his empty glass still in hand, he glanced down at the paper's front.

The main story wasn't that interesting; just a new bridge being built across town. Whatever. The article on the right side corner wasn't particularly exciting either. He didn't bother to read it. His eyes wandered over to the left side corner, noticing a small story there. 

Immediately he saw a name he recognized. A name he hadn't been able to get out of his head for days.

Oh no.

His eyes immediately scanned through the story that followed, panic increasing with each word, until he saw it.

The empty glass in his hand nearly fell to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon rolled his eyes, placing the newspaper he'd just read onto his bed. “I don't know why they bothered to write about it. It's not like I died, I'm just going back to London.”

Jamie shrugged, a half-smile on his face. “You could just be breathing and they'd clear a spot on the front page for it.”

“It's mad, honestly! They put in what time I'm boarding the plane and everything!”

The two boys had been busy packing all morning, cramming their assorted belongings and clothes into soon-to-be crowded suitcases. It wasn't like Damon really wanted to leave. He just didn't see any other option. 

Several nights ago his mother had wanted to talk. Like just about everyone else in the country, she had seen the picture of him and Graham, and, as any mother would, had a lot of questions. One was “are you gay?” He wasn't sure; maybe not fully, but there was definitely something there. He just knew he kind of liked boys. Another was “what were you thinking?” Simple: he wasn't. Another was “what do you want to do now?” 

He wanted to go home. 

So that's what he was doing. 

“Hey, Damon?” Jamie spoke up.

“Yeah?”

“...Are you sure this is what you want?”

Damon shivered slightly at the question. It was what he'd been asked before he'd came here. It was what started everything, and now, what may possibly end it.

No, he wanted to say. I'm not sure at all. But what choice do I have? He decided against saying this, however. Instead, he turned to look at his friend, one of his folded shirts still in his hand as he was about to pack it up.

“I don't know.” He said softly, truthfully. “But I feel like it should be this way. So I don't ruin anything else.” He flashed a weak, forced smile. He wanted that last part to seem like a joke, although he really wasn't kidding.

The look on Jamie's face showed that he could see right through Damon, see right through to the uncertainty within him. Nevertheless, he didn't inquire further, he just went back to packing up. As silence was restored, Damon did the same. Though his thoughts were still a blur, one question kept popping up.

Is this really the only way?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I-I just don't understand it!”

Alex and Dave were on both sides of Graham, trying, but not very much succeeding, to console him. 

“I know he said he was going to leave, but...” Graham's voice faltered once again. 

“You didn't expect him to actually do it?” Alex tried to finish his sentence. 

“Yeah!” He exclaimed. “Not today, at least!”

On his bed where they sat, the paper was laying nearby, having been read over and over in disbelief many times before they'd arrived. They'd come over as soon as they saw it, probably because they knew it would be affecting him the most. 

Graham leaned over and laid his head on Alex's shoulder. Normally he wouldn't have done something like that, but he was vulnerable. He didn't have emotional space to be embarrassed about it. “So that's it, huh?” He sighed into Alex's sleeve. “There he goes.”

The taller boy shook his head. “Not really. He's not gone yet, you know.”

Graham's head lifted up a bit. “Huh?”

Alex grabbed the paper again, holding it to where he could read, then pointed at a sentence toward the end of the article. “Says right there his plane doesn't leave until quarter-to 5.”

A spark lit in Graham's eyes; a glimmer of hope. “What time is it now?!”

Dave looked down at his watch on his wrist. “4:13.”

Immediately Graham sprung to his feet with newfound motivation that had definitely not been there before. This was the push he'd needed to go and make things right, although he wished it could've gotten to him under less panicking circumstances. “I'm going over there.” He stated, rushing for his coat and slipping on his shoes. “I'm not letting him go.”

Looking to one another, the same idea forming in their heads, Alex and Dave got to their feet as well. “We're coming with you,” said Dave. “since we haven't got anything else to do.”

“Come on, Gra,” said Alex. “Let's go get our singer back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is kinda short!!! this is half of one the final parts of the story, this next chapter will be the last one!!! it's honestly pretty crazy how far i've gotten with this story over the past few months akdfjhwsjdkf well i appreciate all of you guys' support and nice comments!!! i hope you enjoy!!!! :]


	10. Chapter Ten

“Come on, Damon! I thought you wanted to go home!”

As soon as Jamie had called to him from the cab window, Damon snapped out of his dream-like state that he had accidentally stumbled into while taking one last look behind him at the house. He hadn't lived there for very long, but he already felt as if he'd spent years there. As he gazed up at the home, now just as vacant as it was before they came, he felt a strange emotion begin to tug at him deep inside. 

But he just didn't have the time to figure out what it was. 

Blinking a few times for good measure, Damon got back into motion. “Alright, already!”

Before his door was even shut all the way, the cab was off like a shot down the crowded evening street.

Damon turned around one last time to look at the house that was rapidly fading out of view the further they got down the road. He envisioned the memories of times he'd spent there fading along with it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Don't be ridiculous, we can't all fit on your bike!”

“Well, do you have any other ideas?!” Graham was growing frantic. He had to get to Damon, and he was running out of time. 

“We really should've thought this through a bit more, maybe.” Alex shook his head.

“Lay off, alright? I'll figure it out!” Graham had taken this as a personal attack, though it may not have been meant as such by Alex, whose eyebrows narrowed when Graham snapped at him.

“Hey!” Dave interrupted right as Alex was about to open his mouth and reply. He was staring at Graham's garage, which was usually their main place for rehearsals, but not today, not since they'd lost their job. Instead, it was now housing...

“Your mum's car!”

Graham groaned. “I don't have a license, remember?”

Dave nodded. “But I do!” He stated proudly, smiling to himself. To him, it seemed that now was his time to shine.

When Graham heard these words, his face perked up instantly. There was a bit of hope blossoming within him once again. “Of course! Why didn't I think of that?”

Alex grumbled something unintelligible in response to the question, but the others paid it no mind, instead rushing back inside. A minute or two had passed before finally the garage door lifted, revealing the car, its motor running, revved and ready to go, with Dave as its driver. Reluctantly, Alex hopped in the back seat. Graham had already called the front seat.

“I told my mum we were going to the record shop.”

“Close enough.” said Dave.

Seeing as they didn't have much time to talk, they too sped off into the evening. 

Graham could practically feel the clock ticking. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damon, leaning against the car door, looked up out of the window. They were on a crowded road right in the heart of the city. The sky was getting darker, and the city lights were getting brighter. It was starting to get around the time where the city really flourished; the night. He was lost in thought until the car slowed to a halt, bringing him back to reality and causing his anxiety to come running. “Why'd we stop?”

“We're at a stop light.” answered Jamie. Damon still had a feeling that he was seeing right through him, and could sense that Damon was still on edge about this whole thing. He almost wished Jamie would say something, try to talk him out of it. But maybe it was better that he wasn't. Better for everyone. Better for Graham.

After having his question answered, Damon turned back to the window and resumed surveying his surroundings. For some reason, this street was starting to feel awful familiar to him. As his eyes wandered, it didn't take long to figure out why.

Adjacent to where their car sat idly in the line at the stop light was the bar the band had played at. The bar where he'd met them. Squinting his eyes, he peered through the window to where the stage was.

It was hard to see from so far, but he could very much recognize a figure at the microphone, singing cockily, his hands behind his back. He was wearing a parka, and some sunglasses that were small and round, like bottle caps.

Liam. Oasis was playing.

Suddenly, Damon didn't want to look anymore.

Turning his head back to the cab's interior, he shifted tensely where he sat on the leather seat. How long was this stop light going to keep them there?? Every second the car spent just sitting there felt like an eternity to Damon. Sensing a movement in the midst of the anxiety/boredness, Damon looked over to see the driver turning up the radio just a little bit. Faintly, he could hear the radio sing.

“What happened to us?  
Soon it will be gone forever...”

“Turn it off.”

Almost immediately at Damon's command, the radio returned to its silent state.

If Damon never heard that song ever again, it would still be too soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Graham had never been in a bigger rush in his life. Not even when he had to stand in line to get tickets for The Smiths. It didn't matter how fast the car was going. He still felt they were going too slow.

Maybe it was just the anxiety. All he knew is that he really didn't want to miss Damon.

The car began to approach an intersection, giving them a bit of time to look around before having to pick which way to turn. The road straight ahead had a line of cars further down the way, from what Graham could see.

“Ah,” he groaned loudly. “The fastest way there's got a traffic jam!”

“I was going to go the other way anyways.” Dave said calmly from the driver's seat, turning onto the road on the right.

“But it takes forever to get there going this way!”

“What, you think we'd get there any faster going the North road?” Alex huffed from the back seat.

“Will you just shut up?”

Alex seemed shocked by the reply, but it didn't show for very long until it was replaced by annoyance. “I need to shut up? You've done nothing but complain the whole way!”

“I just don't want him to leave before we can get there!”

Dave could already sense there was a fight arising. “Guys-”

“We've still got 10 minutes, it's only 4:35! If you'd just pipe down we'd probably get there faster!”

Graham, giving up on the argument, turned back around in his seat, slumping down and crossing his arms. It was evident that what the bass player had said struck a nerve in him.

Alex, feeling a sudden rush of remorse at Graham's reaction, just sighed. “Graham, I understand you're stressed, but-”

“I don't need your empathy.”

The whole car fell into a state of awkward silence except for the sound of driving and the various muffled sounds from the outside city happenings. They'd all had awkward moments between them before, but it was never anything as stressful as this. Each of them were silently hoping they'd get there on time. For the good of the band, and for the good of Graham, without whom there would be no band at all. 

They needed to get Damon back. They knew things wouldn't quite be the same if they didn't.

Graham, in an attempt to break some of the silence, and to somewhat clear his head, reached over and turned the radio on. Immediately he heard a guitar riff he recognized immediately to be one of Johnny Marr's, followed by a voice that certainly brought back memories.

“I was happy in the haze of a drunken hour,  
but heaven knows I'm miserable now...”

Graham sighed and gazed out the window.

The trip getting there felt like an eternity, but finally the three bandmates reached the airport. Finding a parking space in record time, they were out and rushing inside in an instant. They didn't have time to check the time; all they could do was hope they weren't too late. 

Everything was a blur until they had reached the front desk. Graham, with the others behind him, approached hastily, immediately inquiring.

“Uh, 'scuse me, which way is it to the 4:45 flight to London?”

The young lady at the desk looked a little confused. “4:45 to London?”

“That's right.”

She looked over at the small clock sitting idle on her desk. “It's 4:55, sir, it must have left about 10 minutes ago.”

Graham blinked, trying to register what he'd just heard. He could practically feel his heart drop into his stomach.

He was too late.

For a split second he glanced behind him at the others. They didn't have to say anything; they already felt the same.

Graham had to say something. “O-oh. Thanks anyways.” Feeling defeated, he turned from the desk and walked away, his friends following close behind him.

“Graham-” Alex started, causing Graham to stop walking and turn to look at him. 

As if instinctively, Graham rushed back over to Alex and locked him in an embrace. His arms were wrapped tightly around his torso and his face was buried into the taller boy's shoulder. Alex was somewhat taken aback at the sudden change in Graham; wasn't he annoyed with him just a minute ago? But he didn't pull away. He ran a hand through Graham's hair to try and offer some comfort, though he didn't know if it would do any good now.

“Graham,” Alex said in the softest voice he could. “I'm sorry.”

Graham sniffled, raising his head slightly from Alex's shoulder to look up at him. “No,” he shook his head, his voice barely above a whisper. “I am.”

Alex gave him a gentle pat on the back. “We'll be alright.” He tried to reassure. “Come on, we'll take you home.”

Graham almost didn't want to move. He didn't feel like going anywhere. He felt like he needed more time to just...stand there. To take it in. But he decided he'd make time for it later, when he was alone. He raised himself up from the embrace and began to walk with the others toward the door they came in through. He hoped the flood of people passing by weren't staring at him. But then again, after the day he'd had, he just couldn't find it in him to care.

One of the passing people entering the building suddenly bumped into Graham, causing him to jump, but he didn't look up from the ground. “Sorry, mate.”

He heard the fleeting footsteps come to an unexpected halt.

“...Graham?”

Graham stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide and his heart beginning to race as he rapidly turned around toward the voice.

He was met with the sight of Jamie, grinning at him with the usual grin he wore. And, sure enough, standing right next to him looking tense was an old friend.

“Damon!” Graham could hardly believe it. “We thought you'd already left on the plane!”

Damon's tense expression then morphed into confusion. “Don't tell me it left already.” Praying this wasn't the case, he looked up at a nearby clock. Just as he'd feared, it was 5 pm. “Oh, for fuck's sake.”

“I tried telling you we should've gotten here earlier!”

“Yeah, yeah, Jamie, you told me so, alright.” Damon groaned. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Graham sighed, ignoring Damon's sudden rudeness. “I want to talk, that's what.”

“So now you want to talk.”

“Isn't that what I just said?”

“There's nothing to talk about.” Damon was being so cold; it was very hard for Graham to try and keep his patience, and it was beginning to show.

“Oh, there isn't?” Graham snapped. “I come all this way to try and stop you from leaving and now there's nothing to talk about?”

“...You wanted to stop me?”

“Why else would I have come all this way? I don't regularly hang about in airports, you know.”

Damon didn't say anything. Graham took this as an opportunity to elaborate.

“I wanted to say sorry, okay?” His tone was softer now. “We should've talked. I should've let you talk. That's my fault.”

Damon remained silent for just a moment longer, then let out a long sigh. “I'm the one who should be apologizing. I don't blame you for being upset.” He stepped closer to him. “This is all my fault. I can admit it because it's true.”

“I shouldn't have told you to go. I was upset, I wasn't thinking. But I just...Why didn't you tell me, Damon?”

“Like I said. I didn't want anyone to know.” He looked down at the ground. “I just wanted to be free from the label, you know? Just to be normal. And...I guess I was scared that...if I told you, then it would be the only reason you'd want to be around me.” He shook his head. “I wanted you lot to just...Like me for who I am, not just because I've been in a film, just because I'm mildly famous.” Damon laughed humorlessly, looking up at Graham with a sad smile. “God only fucking knows what you must think of me now.”

Graham reached out and held Damon's hand in his. “I love you, Damon. That's what I think.”

Damon looked as if he were going to tear up. “Do you mean that?”

Graham nodded. “I wouldn't say it if I didn't.”

That was all Damon needed to hear.

Without any hesitation his arms were around Graham, bringing him into a much needed hug. In return Graham did the same. For several seconds they stayed that way. Both of them thought it was very necessary, after everything that had happened.

Graham almost had an urge to kiss him.

But he very quickly decided against it. Remember what happened last time?

Suddenly, Graham felt a tap on his shoulder. “I hate to ruin the moment, mate, but your mum's probably gonna want her car back pretty soon.”

Graham laughed a little. “You sure know how to make a moment, Alex.”

“It's what I do best.”

Graham let go of Damon and instead placed his hand back in his. “Well? Are you coming?”

Suddenly, Damon felt much better than he had an hour ago. Much better than he had all week. Even after all he'd put them through, put Graham through, with the whole newspaper front page fiasco, they loved him. They cared. They saw him for who he was. That hadn't happened in a long time.

He mulled over Graham's question in his head.

It didn't take long for him to make a decision.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “Let's go home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That's all for tonight!”

Almost exactly six months had passed since Damon decided to stay.

“Night, everyone, you can go home now.” He grinned as he spoke into the microphone. “Maybe pick up our record in the shops if you're feeling adventurous. In the B section, remember! For Blur!”

The sun had mostly gone down, turning the sky a shade of dark gray as the crowd surrounding the stage began to file out and go their seperate ways. Who knew that patch of grass in front of the stage in the park could hold so many people?

Damon, catching his breath after singing his heart out for two hours, looked over at his bandmates. Each of them had a grin, thinking the same thought Damon was; that their first live performance after the release of their new record had gone brilliantly. 

“Blur,” Damon repeated. “That's still got a nice ring to it, doesn't it?” His smile never faded, recounting how long it took to come up with a band name only for it to be that simple. It was simple, yes, but it was perfect, and it was theirs.

In no time, there was no one around except for them, the moon fading in and the rustling blades of grass in front of them. Packing up their amps and instruments, Alex and Dave were about to head home for the night.

“You guys go ahead, we'll catch up later.” Graham said, which surprised Damon, but he didn't protest. 

And just like that, similar to the way it was on that day many months ago, it was just them.

For several seconds, they were silent. Damon wasn't planning on being alone with Graham; if he was, he would've been a little more prepared. Finally making a move, he sat down on the edge of the stage, looking out at the scene in front of them.

This caused Graham to sit down beside him. “Some night, huh?”

“I'll say.” Damon replied.

“It's crazy how many people actually came out here.” Graham scratched his head. “I don't think that many people have ever come to see us play before.”

Damon smiled at him. “I told you it would happen eventually, didn't I?”

Graham turned to look him in the eye, smiling back. “Yeah,” he said softly. “I guess you did.” 

Damon took a good look at Graham. He'd gotten a bit of a haircut in the past few months, but his hair still slightly hung over his eyes that sat behind those same old round glasses, that were gazing back at him.

“Hey, Damon?”

Damon blinked. “Yeah?”

“Do you miss London at all?”

He looked away, thinking for a moment, then shrugged. “I guess when you live somewhere for so long and then you leave, you tend to miss it afterwards. You kind of get to miss the sense of familiarity you get from being there so long. It takes a while to get that back, you know, in the new place.” He scratched his head. “So I do sort of miss it there. But I don't miss what living there came with.”

“Like the cameras and stuff?”

“Cameras in your face, noise just about everywhere, people constantly recognizing you. You know how odd it is to have someone be so interested in you when you've never met them in your life?” Damon laughed softly, shaking his head. “It's mad. No wonder I wanted to get out of there, huh?”

Graham nodded. “Well...I'm glad you came here.” He said shyly. “And I'm glad you didn't leave.”

“You know what?” Damon turned back to look at him, smiling. “I am too.”

Graham inched closer and rested his head on Damon's shoulder, entwining his hand with his. It was something they did often nowadays, but holding Graham's hand never failed to make Damon's heart flutter. It was a feeling incomparable to any other. He wouldn't trade it for the world.

In the eyes of Damon, it looked like they'd made it. 

Not to the end, but to a promising beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnnd there you have it!! after 6 months of this story being in the works it's finally all done!! it's been a blast writing this thing and i actually surprised myself with how long i've managed to keep it going without accidentally abandoning it KSFJHEWJKFJHGFJ but i hope you all enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it!!! i'll probably write more gramon stuff in the future but until then you can also check out my dalex fic which is currently in the works!!! thank you all for sticking with this story for so long and for reading it!!! i love and appreciate all you guys!!! leave a comment maybe and let me know what you think and if i should keep writing gramon stuff!!! :] <333333


End file.
